junjou a new love
by misaki kusama
Summary: la traicion es lo mas doloroso que se puede vivir pero si esa traicion fuera doble el dolor seria mucho mayor, misaki y nowaki descubrieron que sus parejas los estaban engañando, cuando descubrieron la traicion se fueron de japon para olvidar todo lo que vivieron con sus ex-parejas, 3 años despues regresan a japon juntos, sus ex-pereja intentaran separarlos a toda costa
1. Chapter 1

**esta historia es mía completamente mia, no me gusta que copien mis ideas, espero que le guste esta prologo que cree, espero que le guste la historia que ahora les traigo **

dos traiciones dolorosas, una nueva amistad que se convierte en amor, un viaje, nuevos amigos, 3 años después de estar lejos de su hogar, regresaran a su hogar a visitar a sus antiguos amigos. pero las personas que los traicionaron intentaran recuperar los e intentaran recuperar su amor pero no sera posible por que ellos dos a hora se aman y nada y nadie los separar, el amor que ellos dos se siente es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, su amor durara por toda la vida, y ellos lucharan para que no los separen

una historia de

amor

traición

dolor

amistad

verdades

nuevos amigo

viejos amigos

mentiras

separaciones

viajes

reconciliaciones

nuevos amores

canciones

y sobre todo el amor triunfa


	2. Chapter 2

un chico no muy alto, piel blanca ligeramente tostada y un cabello castaño no muy largo con flequillo, tiene unos ojos color verde algo grandes, tenia puesto una camisa de color verde y unos pantalones con unos zapatos deportivos caminaba por toda la universidad a entregar un trabajo que le mando su profesor de literatura, el nombre del chico era takahashi misaki de 19 años de edad , estaba caminando a la sala de maestro, cuando llego vio a un joven de 27 años de edad, el chico es alto, su cabello es de un extraño color negro azulado u azul marino con leve flequillo que no alcanza sus ojos, tiene la nariz fina y se alcanzan a notar sus grandes orbes azules, tiene puesto unos pantalones de jeans y una sudadera blanca, el chico estaba hablando con el profesor de literatura, misaki entro al salón

misaki: disculpe profesor - dijo misaki al profesor de literatura miyagi

miyagi: si que pasa - le dijo a misaki, misaki estaba nervioso

misaki: vengo entregarle esto al profesor kamijou - dijo misaki nervioso sacando un trabajo de su bolso, las dos personas se le quedaron mirando

miyagi: el idiota de kamijou no esta - dijo miyagi a misaki, misaki suspiro de alivio

misaki: sabes donde lo puedo encontrar - dijo misaki mirando al profesor, - lo siento se me olvido presentarme soy misaki - le dijo al chico de cabello negro azulado

xxxx: soy nowaki mucho gusto - le dije sonriendo a misaki que se sonrojo fuertemente - y dígame donde esta hiro-san

miyagi: se fue con usami akihiko - dijo viendo como a nowaki tenia un brillo en sus ojos y a misaki que parecía confundido

misaki: con usagi-san se fue con kamijou-sensei - dijo misaki confundido, era extraño

desde hace 3 semanas que usagi-san esta actuando extraño - penso misaki

nowaki: sabes donde vive usami-sensei - le dijo a miyagi que negó con la cabeza

misaki: yo se donde vive - dijo misaki a nowaki que lo miro - el es mi tutor y es amigo de mi hermano - le dijo a los dos hombres que lo miraron

nowaki: bueno gracias miyagi-sensei - dijo nowaki - vamonos misaki-san

misaki: aaahhh si - dijo misaki a nowaki - hasta luego miyagi-sensei - dijo misaki y los dos se fueron del salón dejando solo a miyagi

ya no lo voy a oculta mas - penso miyagi - ellos necesitan saber lo que pasa se que ellos dos van a sufrir con lo que se va a encontrar - penso miyagi viendo con tristeza por donde salieron nowaki y misaki - ya no los ayudare mas, ellos tienen que resolver sus problemas desde ahorra - termino de pensar miyagi y recogio todas sus cosas y se fue a su casa con su pequeño y dulce novio

misaki y nowaki caminaba a la casa donde vivía usami con misaki, no era un silencio incomodo mas bien era un silencio agradable

nowaki: tu eres pareja de usami-sensei verdad? - pregunto a misaki que se sonrojo

misaki: mmmm... si - dijo misaki rojo hasta las oreja - y tu eres pareja de kamijou-sensei - dijo viendo al chico a su lado que tenia una sonrisa

nowaki: si - dijo nowaki al misaki que lo miro y sonrió - valla nunca pensó que usami tuviera pareja

misaki: si, nadie lo sabe - le dijo a nowaki que lo miro sorprendido - los único que lo saben que somos pareja son la familia de usagi-san y mi hermano mayor

nowaki: valla - dijo sorprendido, los dos siguieron caminando y hablando sobre unas cosas de sus vidas, cuando llegaron al departamento donde vivía misaki junto a su pareja, nowaki se sorprendió de que viviera en un penthouse, misaki saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado

misaki: entra - dijo misaki a nowaki y nowaki entro después de misaki - que extraño usagi-san siempre viene a ver que siempre llegue - dijo misaki caminando junto a nowaki a la sala y los que vio los sorprendió había ropa tirada en toda la sala, nowaki y misaki siguieron el rastro de ropa que estaba en el suelo y llegaron a la habitación de usagi, misaki abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado y se puso una mano en la boca y vio a nowaki a su lado que tenia los ojos abierto, hay en la cama estaban usami akihiko y hiroki kamijou durmiendo abrazados, usami tenia abrazado a horiki y el tenia su cabeza en el pecho de usami, los dos estaban completamente desnudos

nowaki: kamijou - dijo nowaki en un grito con los puños apretado, el grito que dio despertó a la pareja de amantes que estaba abrazados, ellos vieron donde provenía el grito y vieron a sus respectiva pareja hay

hiroki: nowa.. - dijo hiroki pero nowaki lo interrumpió

nowaki: a si que por eso as actuado extraño durante 3 semanas - dijo nowaki con mucho enojo con los puño apretados

usagi: misaki yo - dijo viendo a misaki que lloraba, su pequeño lloraba, quiso acercarse a misaki pero el se alejo y se escondió detrás de nowaki

misaki: no te quiero escuchar - dijo misaki con la voz quebrada de dolor

nowaki vio como misaki se escondió en su espalda, nowaki quería golpear a los dos por la traición, pero se sentía débil y sentía que su corazón se rompió

hiroki: yo puedo explicarlo nowaki - dijo hiroki cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo

nowaki: no quiero que me explique nada - dijo con la voz llena de tristeza - ya veo que solo fui un remplazo - dijo mirando a hiroki con tristeza

usagi: misaki - dijo usagi viendo al mas joven que lloraba a mares - perdoname

misaki: no, no quiero escuchar sus disculpa - grito misaki con la voz quebrada - te odio te odio usami akihiko y a usted tambien kamijou - dijo misaki con las manos en los ojos - no te quiero ver mas en mi vida usami - grito misaki temblando y se abrazo a nowaki sorprendiendo a usami y a hiroki pero el mas sorprendido era nowaki, nowaki lo agarro del brazo y lo abrazo también - quiero irme de aquí - le dijo a nowaki que lo mire y los dos empezaron a caminar

usagi: misaki tu no te vas a ninguna parte menos con el. dejarme explicarte lo - grito usagi saliendo del cuarto seguido de hiroki

nowaki: como hemos dicho ya no hay nada que explicar - dijo nowaki con la voz fría - hiroki lo nuestro ya se acabo

hiroki: nowaki - dijo en un susurro de dolor

nowaki: ya veo que fui poca cosa para ti - dijo nowaki mirando fríamente a hiroki

misaki: usami lo nuestro también termina - dijo misaki decidido

usagi: no... no... no por favor misaki - dijo usagi mirando a misaki - no me hagas esto por favor

misaki: debiste pensarlo antes de traicionarme con mi profesor de literatura - grito misaki con enojo en su voz - ya no te quiero ver mas usami

nowaki: vamonos misaki - dijo nowaki a misaki, los dos salieron de hay

dejando solos a los dos amantes que tenían una cara de dolor

de donde se conocen y cuando se conocen?- pensaron al mismo tiempo con una mirada de dolor


	3. Chapter 3

**holaaaa mis queridos lectores espero que le aya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que le guste este capitulo, bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, mis queridos lectores voy a subir mis historia que tengo en wattpad que tengo aquí para ustedes la lean, bien empieza el capitulo**

narra nowaki

dolor, dolor lo que sentía en el corazón como pudo hacer esto hiroki yo lo amaba por que tuvo que traicionarme de esa manera pero yo no soy el único que traicionaron también traicionaron al chico a mi lado misaki, los dos fuimos traicionados por nuestra pareja y los dos tenemos un dolor fuerte en el corazón, estamos en un parque, misaki esta llorando, el estaba abrazado a mi llorando, yo le tocaba el cabello para que dejara de llorar pero no era posibles los dos estamos rotos por dentro y nuestro corazón esta destrozados,

nowaki: misaki - le dije al chico que me miro - a donde quieres ir? - le pregunte a el

misaki: lejos de aquí no quiero recordar a usagi-san - dijo parando de llorar teniendo una mirada triste

nowaki: por que no nos vamos lejos de aquí - le dije a misaki el me miro confundido

misaki: pero a donde - me pregunto a mi

nowaki: lejos de aquí - le dije a el, en verdad quería olvidar todo lo que vivió aquí con hiro-san y se donde empezar de nuevo

misaki: pero que le diré a mi hermano? - me pregunto

nowaki: le explicara todo - le dije a el - quieres ir ahorita con el para hablar - le pregunte

misaki: no - el dijo a mi - por que de seguro usagi-san esta hay - dijo misaki a mi

nowaki: entonce vamonos - le dije parándose donde estaba sentado y el izo lo mismo

misaki: adonde vamos - el me pregunto

nowaki: conoces estados unidos - le pregunte a el y negó con la cabeza - nos vamos a ya

misaki: esta lejos de mi hermano - dijo a mi yo lo mire y entendi que va a extrañar mucho a su hermano

nowaki: te prometo que un día regresaremos - le dije a misaki - a visitar a tu hermano te lo prometo

los dos se fueron a la casa de nowaki a empacar ropa y gracias a dios no se encontraron con hiroki y akihiko, nowaki empaco solo lo necesario para irse, ahora tenia que ir a empacar cosas de misaki, pero ellos no querían ir a la casa de usagi-san pero tenían que hacerlo para irse y no volver jamas, los dos entraron al edificio y misaki no quería entrar al penthouse y cuando entraron todo estaba recogido no había ropa en el suelo, miaki vio que las llame de usagi-san no estaba seguro los dos salieron a buscarlos

misaki: mejor empezar a empacar rápido para irnos - dijo misaki a nowaki que lo miro

nowaki: sera mejor que te ayude a si terminaremos mas rápido - dijo nowaki a misaki, los dos fueron al cuarto de misaki a empacar todo lo que había hay. misaki empaco sus cosas rápidos no quería estar hay mas, ya tenia todo listo - mejor ya nos vamos antes de que llegue - dijo nowaki a misaki los dos salieron rápido del penthouse y se fueron de hay, misaki dejo todo lo que usagi-san le regalo no quería tener nada de el, misaki y nowaki se fueron al aeropuerto los dos se fueron en un taxi al aeropuerto y vieron por la ventana su hogar, llegaron al aeropuerto después de una 2 hora y se bajaron y le pagaron al señor, despues de comprar los boletos de avión esperaron a que llamaran, mientras esperaban los dos fueron a comer

nowaki: que quieres comer misaki - dijo nowaki a misaki

misaki: mm que tal pizza - dijo misaki mirando a todas las personas que pasaban a sus lados, los dos fueron a comer pizza

después de comer pizza y estar llenos, nowaki pago la pizza aunque misaki dijo que el pagaría la mitad, nowaki dijo que estaba bien que el la iba a pagar, después se fueron a sentar a esperar que su vuelo saliera, después de estar esperando como 3 hora, llamaron a su vuelo y los dos se fueron a subir al avión.

a la mañana siguiente

narra takahiro

ayer usagi vino a mi casa acompañado de una persona, no se quien era pero seguro paso algo para que misaki no este con el, misaki y akihiko me dijeron que ellos salían desde que misaki empezó a vivir con el y yo lo acepte no podía alejar a misaki de akihiko por que ellos ya eran pareja y todo y no quería que mi hermano estuviera triste, entonce lo acepte pero le dije a akihiko que si daña a misaki solo una vez le partiría la cara a akihiko no me importaría nada no me gusta ver a mi hermano triste, le dije a akihiko que no lo viste, el y su acompañante tenia una mirada triste, no se que pasa le pregunte akihiko y el no me dijo nada, y el junto a su acompañante se fue de mi casa, llame a misaki todo el dia para que me contestara pero la llamada se cae al buzón de voz, estaba muy preocupado por mi hermano, nanami me tranquilizo y me dijo que misaki me iba a llamar, debo tranquilizarle como a la noche un numero desconocido llamo a mi casa, conteste el teléfono

**hola? - dije **

**hola hermano - me dijo misaki llorando? por que esta llorando?**

**que pasa misaki? donde esta? - le pregunte asustado **

**her...ma...no yo... no...estoy... mas en japon - dijo misaki llorando, le abra pasado algo malo a misaki, empece a sustarme **

**donde esta misaki, estas bien - dijo a misaki, nanami me veía y estaba preocupada - y por que estas afuera de japón paso algo **

**si.. hermano... estoy con un amigo - me dijo a mi que alivio por que esta fuera de japón - si hermano si paso algo y por eso estoy fuera de japón **

**que paso misaki dime - le dije a misaki y pude escuchar al otro lado de la linea a alguien que consolaba a misaki **

**hermano, usagi-san - dijo y empezó a llorar mas fuerte paso algo con akihiko -el me traiciono - me dijo llorando, yo me quede de piedra akihiko mi mejor amigo lo traiciono, akihiko no cumplió su palabra daño a misaki, en la otra linea escuche una voz masculina que decía que el iba a hablar que se fuera adormir **

**mucho gusto soy nowaki - dijo la voz masculina y pude notar que era un joven como de unos 27 años **

**soy takahiro el hermano mayor de misaki - le dijo a la persona - eres amigo de misaki**

**si - dijo el y pude escuchar en su voz tristeza**

**como es eso que akihiko traiciono a misaki - le dije al amigo de misaki, el dio un suspiro **

**si usami-sensei lo traiciono con mi ex pareja kamijou - dijo el joven **

**que - dije gritando **

**si eso fue hoy en la tarde, yo fui a la universidad donde estudia misaki a buscar a mi pareja para irnos a casa pero el no estaba hay, mi pareja era hiroki kamijou - me dijo a mi, yo conozco a hiroki es amigo de la infancia de akihiko, entonce ellos dos vinieron a saber done estaban ellos dos - le dije al profesor de literatura miyagi donde estaba hiroki y el me dijo que no sabia y en ese mismo instante llego misaki a entregarle un trabajo a hiroki pero no lo vio y el le pregunto a miyagi - dijo el chico, yo di un hondo suspiro - y el nos dijo que se fue con usami-sensei a su casa y le dije si podía ir con el a buscarlos, los dos nos fuimos al departamento de usami-sensi, misaki y yo hablamos en el camino y supe que era la pareja de usami-sensei y el supo de inmediato que era la pareja de hiroki, cuando llegamos al departamento todo estaba en silencio, entramos y los dos vimos en el suelo de la sala ropa por todas parte los dos nos miramos y misaki y yo subimos a la habitación de usami-sensei y los dos vimos a hiroki y a usami-sensei en la cama completamente desnudos abrazados en la cama, misaki empezó a llorar y yo llame a hiroki por sus nombres y ellos dos se despertaron y nos vieron y intentaron explicarnos lo que pasaba, usami-sensei se quiso acerca a misaki pero el se escondió en mi espalda - dijo el chico llamado nowaki, yo no podia creer lo que me estaba contando - y misaki se abrazo a mi, yo también lo abrazaba para que dejara de llorar - me dijo ami ese chico debe ser muy fuerte para no llorar frente de esos desgraciados - y misaki me dijo que nos fuéramos y le dije que si y los dos nos fuimos de la habitación y usami-sensei dijo que el no se iba con migo que el iba a explicar todo, yo le conteste por que sabia que misaki no podía y dije que no había nada que explicar y termine con hiroki, misaki también le dijo a usami-sensei que terminaron y que no lo quería ver, y usami-sensei se puso triste que no lo dejare pero misaki grito y dijo que no lo quería ver mas - me termino de contar lo que paso, dentro de mi ya tenia una furia, quería ir ahora mismo a la casa e akihiko y partile la cara a el y a su amante **

**y ustedes donde están ahora - le pregunte a el **

**estamos en estados unidos - me dijo a mi , yo me quede impresionado - fue idea mía y de misaki estar alejado de todo esto y no recordar nada de lo que paso **

**y ya ustedes se fueron verdad? - le pregunte a el **

**si, estamos en la casa de un buena amiga mía, le prometo que misaki lo protegeré - el me dijo, lo mismo dijo akihiko y no cumplio su palabra pero voy a confiar en el **

**en que parte de estados unidos esta ustedes - le pregunte a el **

**en miami/florida - me dijo el a mi **

**valla podre visitarlo - le pregunte a el**

**claro - me dijo a mi - pero que ni hiroki ni usami-sensei se entere donde estamos ahorita por que ellos nos buscaría de una vez - me dijo con seriedad, ellos no querían que hiroki y akihiko lo encontraran **

**no tranquilo no le voy a decir nada - le dije a el - y joven nowaki**

**si? - el pregunto **

**cuida a misaki por favor y regresen cuando este listo - le dije a el - bueno sera mejor que ustedes descanse seguro el viaje fue largo**

**si gracia, usted puede llamar este numero cuando, pero no llame tanto o mi amiga me matara o me regañará - me dijo el y escuche un grito de una chica que grito - jeje, bueno que descanse takahiro-san y disculpa que lo llamamos tarde - dijo el joven a mi**

**adiós - dije y tranque el teléfono **

le contó todo a nanami y ella me dijo que como se atreve esos dos desgraciados a lastimar a ellos dos, les dije que mañana que akihiko me va a conocer en realidad y ademas necesito hablar con el profesor de literatura miyagi, mañana mismo voy a la universidad a retirar los papeles, después de despertar me fui al baño a darme una ducha y arreglarme para ir a la universidad de misaki a retirar los papeles, después de comer me despedi de nanami y me fui a la universidad de misika, cuando llegue estaba nervioso fui a retirar los papeles de misaki y el señor me vio extraño y pregunto donde estaba el, yo le dije que iba a estudiar en otra universidad y el me miro yo no iba a decir nada mas, le pregunte donde esta el profesor de literatura miyagi el me dijo donde estaba y yo me fui a buscarlo y llegue donde estaba y vi al profesor de literatura miyagi y a su lado estaba hiroki quería partir le la cara pero no podía estaba frente de muchos estudiante

takahiro: tu eres miyagi - le dije al pelinegro, hiroki me miro yo ignore su mirada

miyagi: si soy yo - el me miro

takahiro: puedo hablar contigo a solas - le dije a el, y me miro serio - aqui no - le dije y los dos nos fuimos de la universidad a una cafetería

miyagi: que pasa - me pregunto

yo le conté todo a miyagi y el se sorprendió de que mi hermano misaki y el joven nowaki se fueron de japón, el me contó que el lo supo apenas hace una semana pero no estaba seguro de que ellos salieran pero a la final lo averiguo y si salen el me dijo que ellos salen hace tres semanas, les quiso decir a nowaki y a misaki pero tenia miedo de que no le vallan a creer y no dijo nada yo lo entendí, pero el se enojo mucho que por culpa de ellos dos se fueran misaki y nowaki de japón, yo le dije donde estaban el se sorprendió y sonrió, le dije que no dijera nada a ninguno de ellos donde están o donde se fueron, ellos no quieren que los busquen y el también entendía e iba a guardar el secreto, yo le dije que de seguro un día iban a regresar, y el me dijo algo que me extraño lo que me dijo miyagi que ellos van a regresar felices juntos y van a estar juntos como pareja no se pero creo que tiene razón, que misaki y nowaki encuentre la felicidad juntos


	4. Chapter 4

**hola mis queridos amores como esta, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que le guste a ustedes aquí takahiro le va a dar un golpe a usagi-san y le va a decir unas cosas fuera de noto. eeee que le a parecido la historia diga me la verdad, y quiero saber si ustedes quiere que subas mis novelas que tengo en wattpad aquí en esta pagina, ustedes me dicen si quieren yo con gusto la subiría pero ustedes pueden decirme que quieren**

**usagi: por que me pusiste de malo en esta historia **

**sesshy: por que quise **

**usagi: pero yo no quería dañar a mi misaki y ademas no quiero que este con ese nowaki **

**taisho: usami quisimos ponerlo así por que, bueno por que **

**sesshy: por que queríamos darle una oportunidad a la pareja misanowa que es misaki y nowaki **

**usagi: mmmm**

**taisho: ademas hemos leído algunas historia de misaki y nowaki y parecerte sincera me gusto mucho la pareja y quise intentar escribir de ellos dos, por que me parecieron adorables y una hermosa pareja **

**sesshy: estoy de acuerdo**

**usagi: mmmm**

**taisho: no te ponga triste usami tu tendrás un final "feliz"**

**usagi: eso no me convence, ademas el idiota de haruhiko tendrá una pareja en la historia y yo quedo como el que traiciono a misaki**

**sesshy: es que lo traicionaste en la historia no en la vida real y si quise ponerle una pareja a haruhiko por que me dio tristeza que no tuviera pareja **

**taisho: pero todavía no sabemos si haruhiko es el semen o el uke **

**usagi: mi hermano como el uke?, eso seria raro**

**sesshy: estamos pensando que vamos a hacer respeto a haruhiko si le ponemos como el semen o el uke**

**taisho: ademas la pareja que tenemos para el creo que lo ara convertirse en un uke**

**usagi: quien es la pareja de haruhiko en la historia**

**taisho: no podemos decirle usami **

**sesshy: pero los lectores pueden decidir si quieren a haruhiko como el semen o el uke **

**usagi: me parece bien **

**sesshy: los personajes de junjou romántica no me pertenece **

**taisho: la historia es completamente nuestra **

**usagi: esperamos que le guste el capitulo de hoy**

**sesshy: esto estará bueno vamos a ver como takahiro le da un buen golpe a usagi-san**

**taisho: con gusto no me lo pierdo **

**usagi: esperamos que le guste el capitulo de hoy**

narra usagi

misaki no a parecido en toda la mañana. ayer fui a la casa de takahiro para saber si estaba hay y el no estaba, hiroki me acompaño para saber si kusama estaba con mi misaki pero los dos no están, es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado desde ayer, necesito encontrar a misaki y decirle que fue un error que no lo vuelvo hacer y que me perdonen, en realidad hiroki y yo nos sentimos mal por traicionar a nuestra pareja, después de estar buscando a misaki por todo lados me fui a mi departamento, cuando llegue me fui al cuarto de misaki y cuando entre en el cuarto no había nada, me fui al close y toda su ropa no esta, donde esta misaki, cuando misaki vino?, vi en la cama todo lo que le regale a misaki, me sentía muy mal, kami-sama que hice que hicimos, misaki se fue y todo es mi culpa, misaki donde esta, me acosté en la cama de misaki, bueno era la cama de misaki y pude sentir su olor en la cama, me abrace a la almohada y me prometí a mi mismo que buscaría a misaki por todo lados no me importaría nada, misaki es mio y no dejare que se valla tan fácilmente de mi lado, después de ese pensamiento me dormir, me desperté y soñé que misaki me había descubierto y que el se fue y cuando me levante de la cama, pude ver que no era un sueño, era verdad misaki me descubrió ayer y recordé todo lo que paso y fui a la sala haber si misaki había regresado pero no el no regresaría jamas, donde esta misaki, me fui a bañar y aci poder pensar donde estaría misaki, estará con sumi no es posible que el estuviera con sumi por que ayer por la noche me lo encontré y le dije donde estaba misaki y me dijo que no sabia donde estaba, y me fui de hay, me fui a la universidad para hablar con hiroki, cuando vi a takahiro hay, el tenia unos papeles en su mano y se estaba despidiendo de el profesor de literatura miyagi me acerque a takahiro para preguntarle que hace aquí

usagi: takahiro - diije su nombre, takahiro voltio a verme y pude ver en sus ojos un profundo odio hacia mi y no era el unico miyagi me miraba de la misma manera - que haces a..- pero no pude terminar de hablar takahiro me dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, es la primera vez que veo a takahiro furioso y es la primera vez que me da un golpe en la cara - estaba en el suelo, takahiro se lanzo a mi y me empezó a golpear con furia ciega, yo esquivaba algunos golpe de takahiro - takahiro que te pasa - le dije a el pero no me contesto sera que el ya lo sabe, el sabe que traicione a misaki pero como es esto posible, miyagi saco a takahiro encima mio, sentía dolor en mi cara, takahiro golpea duro - takahiro dejarme explicarte lo

takahiro: no hay nada que explicar akihiko - dijo mi nombre, takahiro siempre me llama usai, pero esta era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, mi cara esta muy adolorida por los golpe de takahiro - eres un desgraciado akihiko como pudiste - grito enojado, miyagi intentaba contenerlo para que no me golpeara otra vez, en ese momento llego hiroki y me vio sus ojos estaban sorprendido y vio a takahiro siendo contenido por miyagi y el estaba parado hay, takahiro vio a hiroki y le lanzo una mirada asesina - los dos son uno p···· unos infelices - nos dijo a nosotros, toda la universidad nos veía a nosotros - yo confíe en ti akihiko y aci es como traicionar mi confianza - dijo muy molesto - te dijo una cosa akihiro usami y kamijou hiroki si unos de ustedes se acerca a misaki y a nowaki les juro por kami que le hare algo que ningun ser humano se imaginaria ´- dijo enojado y se libro del brazo de miyagi y le pidió disculpa a miyagi y se fue de la universidad, kami no solo traicione a misaki sino perdí a mi único amigo y perdí su confianza

narra misaki

cuando llegamos a Estados Unidos todo era muy diferente para mi. yo no soy muy bueno con el ingles, pero mientras en el vuelo nowaki me tranquilizo diciéndome cuando llegaremos a Estados Unidos el me va a enseñar hablar el ingles con fluidez, estaba pensando donde nos vamos a quedar y que trabajo vamos a hacer, nowaki me miro con una sonrisa y me tranquilizo, vi que saco su teléfono y llamo a alguien, a quien llamo? me pregunte después de estar hablando una hora el tranco

misaki: pasa algo - le pregunte a nowaki el me miro

nowaki: no misaki - me dijo sonriendo - ya tenemos donde quedarnos - me dijo a mi, enserio

misaki: enserio donde? - le pregunte a nowaki, estaba nervioso

nowaki: con una buena amiga mía, le pregunte si podíamos quedarnos y ella dijo que si - me dijo a mi, yo lo mire a si que nos vamos a quedar con una amiga de nowaki - ella no va a venir a recoger dentro de un rato - me dijo a mi

misaki: a ok - le dije a el, estaba muy preocupado mi hermano debe de esta llamándome con un loco, nowaki me miro

nowaki: pasa algo - me pregunto a mi

misaki: mi hermano debe de estar preocupado - le dije nowaki, estaba muy triste por no haberme despedido de mi hermano

nowaki: tranquilo le dijo a saku-san que si puedes prestar el teléfono y llamas a tu hermano - me dijo a mi, yo lo mire, saku-san debe de ser la amiga de nowaki - que te parece

misaki: me parece bien - le dije a el, los dos esperamos a la amiga de nowaki paso una hora una voz femenina grito el nombre de nowaki y pude ver que era una chica alta, de cabellos castaño claro largo, la nariz perfilada, su piel es morena, no pude ver sus ojos, ella llego donde esta vamos y pude ver el color de sus ojos eran un color azul, ella nos miro a los dos - mucho gusto soy takahashi misaki - le dije a la chica,ella me miro y me sonrió, esa sonrisa le e visto antes, pero no se donde

chica: soy sakura takumi, pero me puedes decir saku - me dijo a mi con esa misma mirada, ella volteo a ver a nowaki y su mirada no cambio - como as estado nowaki

nowaki: bien supongo - dijo nowaki a la chica y pude ver que en sus ojos azules un brillo de querer abrazar a nowaki

sakura: bien chicos vamonos a casa, deben de estar muy cansados - nos dijo a los dos, empezamos a caminar detras de sakura, sakura manejaba a la casa donde nowaki y yo vamos a empezar a vivir, ella manejaba tranquilamente y yo mire todo la ciudad miami/floridad esto es nuevo para mi - misa-kun te vas a acostumbrar a vivir aquí - me dijo a mi, yo me asuste un poco no sabia que ella me miraba, nowaki me miro y después miro a sakura-san - bien ustedes dos me van a contar todo lo que paso en japón - dijo a nosotros dos, nowaki y yo nos quedamos impresionado ella sabe lo que paso en japón, nowaki le contó?, mire a nowaki y el estaba como yo sorprendido, el no contó nada pero como sakura-san sabe algo de japón, si apena la conozco y ella quiere saber que paso en japón y por que estamos aquí

misaki: aaahhh te podemos contar en la casa, claro si nowaki-san no tiene problema - dije a sakura

nowaki: no hay problema - dijo nowaki, mirando por la ventana

después de 2 horas después llegaron a la casa y nowaki y mosaki tenían los ojos abierto la casa es muy hermosa, alrededor de la casa tiene unas hermosas rosas y flores, a su lado tenia un hermoso pequeño lago la casa era grande de dos pisos color blanca, misaki y nowaki no podían dejar de ver la hermosa casa que estaba frente de ellos dos, sakura río entre dientes antes las reacciones de misaki y su amigo nowaki

sakura: bueno chicos pases - dijo sakura a los dos chicos que la miraron y pasaron a la casa, cuando pasaron era muy linda, dentro de la casa era estilo moderno con un poco de japonesa - aunque viva aquí me gusta recordad el lugar donde vivi y crecí, - dijo a los dos chicos - bien le voy a mostrar toda la casa

ella nos mostró toda la casa, era muy hermosa la casa, hasta tenia una piscina era grande, cuando nos enseño nuestro cuarto pensé que diablos era muy grande el cuarto donde yo voy a dormir, tiene las cosas que a mi me gusta, como sakura-san supo las cosas que me gustaban no se pero debo agradecerle a sakura-san, deje mis cosas en el cuarto y fui a ver donde estaba sakura-san y la vi en el cuarto de nowaki,

sakura: a misa-kun - me dijo a mi yo entre al cuarto de nowaki y era grande como el mio pero tenia cosas diferente - bien chicos me van a contar lo que paso en japón - nos dijo a los dos yo mire a nowaki y el a mi, y los dos empezamos a contarle lo que paso a sakura-san cuando le contamos todos lo que paso ella tenia una mirada de odio hacia las usagi-san y kamijou-sensei, pero de repente ella cambio su mirada a nosotros, tenia una mirada de querer protegernos a los dos y ya se donde vi esa mirada la vi en mi hermano cuando nuestro padres murieron, era la misma mirada de protegernos y esa calidez en su mirada - misa-kun quieres llamar a tu hermano? no me equivoco - ella me dijo

misaki: si - le dije a ella, sakura-san me presto su teléfono para llamar a mi hermano, yo marcó el numero de la casa de el, se que es de noche a ya en japón pero tenia que hablar con el, el teléfono sonaba y escuche la voz de mi hermano

**hola? - dijo mi hermano **

**hola hermano - le dije a mi hermano llorando, no pude contener las lagrimas, nowaki y sakua me miraban **

**que pasa misaki? donde esta? - me pregunto asustado**

**her...ma...no yo... no...estoy... mas en japón - le dije llorando, se que se esta empezando a asustar **

**donde esta misaki, estas bien - dijo a mi - y por que estas afuera de japón paso algo - me pregunto **

**si.. hermano... estoy con un amigo - le dijo a mi hermano tenia que contárselo - si hermano si paso algo y por eso estoy fuera de japón**

**que paso misaki dime - me dijo a mi y sakura-san me estaba consolando y nowaki me tocaba el pelo para que siguiera **

**hermano, usagi-san - le dije y empeze a llorar mas fuerte tenia que decirle -el me traiciono - dije llorando por fin le dije a mi hermano , no pude seguir hablando, nowaki tomo el teléfono y hablo por mi, sakura-san me abrazaba y me decía que el no me iba a ser mas daño que ella nos protegería a ambos**

**mucho gusto soy nowaki - dijo mi nowaki a mi hermano**

**si - dijo nowaki a mi hermano **

**si usami-sensei lo traiciono con mi ex pareja kamijou - dijo nowaki a mi hermano y pude notar que una pequeña lagrima callo de nowaki **

**que - pude escuchar el grito de mi hermano **

**si eso fue hoy en la tarde, yo fui a la universidad donde estudia misaki a buscar a mi pareja para irnos a casa pero el no estaba hay, mi pareja era hiroki kamijou - dijo nowaki a mi hermano se que se esta poniendo furioso - le dije al profesor de literatura miyagi donde estaba hiroki y el me dijo que no sabia y en ese mismo instante llego misaki a entregarle un trabajo a hiroki pero no lo vio y el le pregunto a miyagi - dijo nowaki, sakura-san lo miraba - y el nos dijo que se fue con usami-sensei a su casa y le dije si podía ir con el a buscarlos, los dos nos fuimos al departamento de usami-sensi, misaki y yo hablamos en el camino y supe que era la pareja de usami-sensei y el supo de inmediato que era la pareja de hiroki, cuando llegamos al departamento todo estaba en silencio, entramos y los dos vimos en el suelo de la sala ropa por todas parte los dos nos miramos y misaki y yo subimos a la habitación de usami-sensei y los dos vimos a hiroki y a usami-sensei en la cama completamente desnudos abrazados en la cama, misaki empezó a llorar y yo llame a hiroki por sus nombres y ellos dos se despertaron y nos vieron y intentaron explicarnos lo que pasaba, usami-sensei se quiso acerca a misaki pero el se escondió en mi espalda - dijo nowaki a mi hermano, yo pare de llorar, sakura-san seguía a mi lado abrazandome ese calor ya lo e sentido antes ese calor es de una madre protegiendo a su hijo, yo también me abrace a sakura-san y ella me sonrió - y misaki se abrazo a mi, yo también lo abrazaba para que dejara de llorar - dijo nowaki, el es muy fuerte fue lo que dijo sakura-san es un susurro - y misaki me dijo que nos fuéramos y le dije que si y los dos nos fuimos de la habitación y usami-sensei dijo que el no se iba con migo que el iba a explicar todo, yo le conteste por que sabia que misaki no podía y dije que no había nada que explicar y termine con hiroki, misaki también le dijo a usami-sensei que terminaron y que no lo quería ver, y usami-sensei se puso triste que no lo dejare pero misaki grito y dijo que no lo quería ver mas - termino de contar la historia a mi hermano, yo lo mire a el **

**estamos en estados unidos - dijo nowaki se que el esta impresionado - fue idea mía y de misaki estar alejado de todo esto y no recordar nada de lo que paso **

**si, estamos en la casa de un buena amiga mía, le prometo que misaki lo protegeré - dijo miran a sakura-san que sonrió y después me miro a mi **

**en miami/florida - dijo nowaki **

**claro - le dijo a mi hermano, seguro un día el no va a visitar - pero que ni hiroki ni usami-sensei se entere donde estamos ahorita por que ellos nos buscaría de una vez -dijo con seriedad, era mejor que ellos no sepan donde estamos, es lo mejor, se que mi hermano no le va a decir nada a usagi-san **

**si? - dijo nowaki**

**si gracia, usted puede llamar este numero cuando, pero no llame tanto o mi amiga me matara o me regañará - me dijo nowaki y sakura-san le lanzo una mirada y le dijo nowaki eres un baka - jeje, bueno que descanse takahiro-san y disculpa que lo llamamos tarde - dijo nowaki a mi hermano y el tranco el teléfono**

todo estaba en silencio en el cuarto de nowaki, sakura-san me dejo de abrazar y yo estaba callado

sakura: que quieren comer - dijo sakura-san a nosotros

nowaki: yo quiero una pizza que quieres comer tu misaki - me dijo nowaki a mi

misaki: lo mismo - le dije a ellos dos, los 3 salimos de la habitación de nowaki y nos fuimos a la sala, mientra que sakura pedía la pizza para comer, nowaki y yo estamos viendo televisión, después de 3 hora después la pizza llego y nos fuimos a comer, nos sentamos a comer y dijimos al mismo tiempo itadakimasu y empezamos a comer tranquilamente, después de comer me fui a bañar lo necesitaba, nowaki estaba hablando con sakura-san, ellos son buenos amigos, antes de irme a bañar sakura-san me dijo que nowaki era como su hermano y ella me dijo que ahora los dos estamos aquí ella no va a proteger y ella me dijo que seria mi hermana mayor y que me protegería de todo, después de darme un buen baño, me vestid me puse unos shorts altos, con una franela de color azul claro, salid de mi cuarto, tenia un paño en mi cabeza cuando llegue a la sala nowaki estaba leyendo un libro y sakura-san estaba en su teléfono pasando un mensaje

sakura: chicos mañana en la mañana vamos a visitar a un amigo mio - dijo sakura a nosotros, yo y nowaki nos miramos a los ojos - bueno yo me voy a dormir chicos nos vemos en la mañana

nowaki: a que vamos a ver a tu amigo - pregunto nowaki a sakura-san - e saku-san

sakura: que les parece como a las 11 de la mañana - nos dijo ella a nosotros - estan de acuerdo misa-kun y nowa-kun

misaki: si esa hora esta bien - dijo misaki a sakura-san, ella se fue a su cuarto a dormir, misaki y nowaki se quedaron en la sala


	5. Chapter 5

**espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy a qui se los dejos **

**nowaki: oye sesshy **

**sesshy: dime nowa-chan**

**nowaki: sabes donde esta misaki-kun**

**taisho: para que quieres saber**

**nowaki: aaaa diablos taisho no me asuste así **

**taisho: jejeje, lo siento **

**misaki: sesshy sabes donde esta nowaki, quiero ensayar con el **

**sesshy: misa-kun nowaki esta a tu lado **

**misaki: aahh nowaki por que no nos vamos a enseñar **

**taisho. sesshy hay amor entre ellos que feliz estoy**

**nowaki: claro que no, misaki y yo solo somos amigos verdad misa-san**

**misaki: claro que si ademas nosotros tenemos pareja**

**sesshy: que lastima que ustedes no son pareja en el anime**

**taisho: ustedes serian una gran pareja **

**nowaki: misaki sera mejor irnos ya tenemos que ensayar**

**misaki: adiós **

**sesshy: adiós**

**taisho: junjou romántica no me pertenece **

**sesshy: yo solo los uso para fines de lucro, espero que le guste el capitulo **

SesshomaruSama :y respeto a tus dudas "ellos" tu sabes quienes son buscaran a nuestros adorables nowa -chan y misa-chan pero "ellos" no saben que salieron de japón, "ellos" lo buscara por todo japón pero no lo encontraran y espero resolver tus dudas,

yuny: a mi también se me hace raro que usagi-san traicione a misaki , pero quise intentar esta pareja misaki y nowaki, empeze a leer historia de esta pareja y me gusto mucho y pensé que quería intentarlo y de tanto pensar me salio la historia

narra hiroki

ayer cuando llegue al departamento que compartía con nowaki me fui al cuarto seguro nowaki estaría hay pero cuando entre al cuarto de nowaki todo estaba vacío no había nada hay, no esta su ropa ni sus cosas es como si la tierra se lo trajo, cuando no vi nada salid a buscarlo, no me importaba nada tenia que explica a nowaki y que me diera una oportunidad, me fui a todos los lugares donde nowaki siempre va pero no estaba hay, hasta fui al hospital donde nowaki trabaja y ellos me dijeron que nowaki ya no estaría mas en el hospital, pude ver a el sempai de nowaki y le dije donde estaba si lo tenia escondido me dijera donde estaba pero el me dijo que estaba loco que no a visto a nowaki desde la mañana y le dije que lo sentía pero le pregunte donde diablos nowaki estaba el me dijo que tal vez nowaki se aya ido del país no estaba seguro de que el se aya ido del país, yo le dije que, el me contó que a nowaki le ofrecieron varios trabajo fuera del país pero no estaba seguro que aya decidido esos trabajo, le dije que me diera una lista de los países que nowaki tal vez se fue, el me la dio lista y vi los países que tal fue

**lista de países**

**Canadá**

**Inglaterra**

**Irlanda **

**Hong Kong **

**Colombia**

**España **

**Guatemala**

**China**

**Panamá **

son 9 paises que tal vez nowaki se fue, resivi un mensaje de akihiko y me dijo que no había nada de takahashi en su departamento es como si el también se fue, le dije que también no había ropa de nowaki en casa, los dos estamos como locos buscándolos, le dije a akihiko que tal vez takahashi se fue con nowaki, le conté todo a akihiko y le dije que tal vez misaki se fue con nowaki fuera del país, yo le dije a akihiko que mañana nos reuniremos para que vea la lista de los países que me dio el senpai de nowaki, el dijo que la veamos hoy, pero ya era tarde, lo tuve que amenazar para que no viniera a mi casa, cuando me pare no sentir la calidez cuando siempre me paraba, después de bañarme y arreglarme me fui a la universidad, cuando llegue me sorprendió ver a takahiro aquí, vi como le daba muchos golpe en la cara akahiro miyagi estaba conteniendo a takahiro, takahiro me vio y me lanzo una mirada asesina. takahiro nos dijo unas palabras, es la primera vez que lo veía furioso, toda la universidad nos veía a nosotros, takahiro dijo algo que me dejo perplejo, takahiro dijo nuestro nombres juntos a nuestro apellido y dijo que nunca dejaría que nosotros nos acercaremos a misaki y a nowaki, así que el ya sabe de la traición que cometimos akihiko y yo, takahiro se disculpo con miyagi y se fue de la universidad, yo fui a llevar a akihiko a la enfermería para que lo curara

usagi: hiroki muéstrame la lista - me dijo a mi, yo lo mire y sace la lista de mi maletín y se la di a el, akihiko miraba la lista - ellos dos pueden estar en cualquier de estos países - dio akihiko a mi

hiroki: tenemos que ir a todos los países que salen aqui - le dije a akihiko

usagi: yo iré solo - me dijo a mi

hiroki: yo también voy necesito buscar a nowaki y tu tienes que buscar a tu misaki - dije a akihiko - seguros ellos dos están juntos - le dije a akihiko el me miro

usagi: esta bien - dijo akihiko - que país iremos primero y cuando no vamos

hiroki: te parece bien empezar con Canadá y podemos partir que te parece pasado mañana

usagi: esta bien dejarme comprar los boletos y resolver unas cosas - dijo akihiko a mi, yo lo mire a el, los dos salimos de la enfermería, akihiko se fue de la universidad yo me quede dando clase, en toda la tarde miyagi no me hablo, siempre cuando intentaba hablar con el miyagi, me decía que estaba ocupado que tenia que resolver unos problemas, que tenia que corregir unos exámenes así que no me hablo mucho el día de hoy, en la clase de literatura los muchachos me veian raro y asustado y confundidos, siempre lanzo cosas a ellos pero ahorita quiero saber donde esta nowaki mi mente estaba en otro lugar

narra miyagi

por que ellos dos se fueron, toda la culpa la tiene akihiko y hiroki si ellos dos no hubieran traicionados a misaki y a nowaki nada de esto hubiera existido, pase por la enfermería y ellos dos estaban hablando van a buscarlo pero ellos no saben donde están, gracias a kami-sama que solo takahiro y yo sabemos donde ellos están y no le vamos a decir a esos traidores donde están ellos, hiroki intentaba hablar con migo pero yo le decía que estaba ocupado que tenia que corregir algunos exámenes, después de tener un largo trabajo, el día paso largo dabas mis clases a mis alumnos, después de que las clases terminaran me fui a mi casa donde seguro estaba mi pequeño amante, cuando llegue mi pequeño shinobu estaba cocinando hace como un mes shinobu a prendido a cocinar bien, el me dijo un día que esta vamos comiendo que tuvo un maestro que le enseño a cocinar, mi dulce niño no noto que llegue, una idea paso por mi cabeza me acerce silenciosamente a shinobu y lo abrace por la espalda

miyagi: que rico huele - le dije a shinobu en el oído ocasionando que se sonrojara

shinobu: no te escuche llegar viejo - me dijo shinobu a mi

miyagi: tienes que decirme quien fue tu maestro quien te enseño a cocinar delicioso - le dije de manera sensual

shinobu: para que quieres saber - me dijo a mi

miyagi: para agradecerle - le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y lo libere para que siguiera cocinando, me fui a cambiar algo mas cómodo después de ponerme la ropa mas cómoda, me fui a la cocina a comer con mi dulce shinobu, los dos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer - anda shinobu dime quien fue tu maestro

shinobu: si te dijo me vas a dejar de fastidiar - me dijo a mi

miyagi: claro - le dije sonriendo

shinobu: bueno su nombre es takahashi misaki - me dijo a mi, yo me quede en blanco takahashi misaki? el ex amante de usami akihiko, el que ahorita esta en estados unidos con nowaki, shinobu me miro y vio mi cara se sorprendido - que pasa

miyagi: yo conozco a misaki - le dije a mi shinobu el me miro sorprendido

shinobu: lo conoces - me pregunto a mi

miyagi: el era estudiante en la universidad donde yo trabajaba - le dije a shinobu, y le empeze a contar todo lo que paso a shinobu cuando le conté sobre la traición de akihiko usami y hiroki kamijou pude ver en sus dulce ojos odio hacia ellos, dos, shinobu me contó que le gustaba leer los libros de usami akihiko pero cuando le conté todo lo que paso parece que ya odia a usami y a kamijou

shinobu: miyagi como esos dos se atreven hacer eso - dijo shinobu enojado

miyagi: no se - le dije a mi shinobu - pero usami y kamijou quieren recuperar a misaki y a nowaki - le dije a shinobu

shinobu: no creo que sea posible - dijo shinobu fríamente - tu sabes donde ellos están verdad

miyagi: si los único que sabemos donde están son el hermano de misaki y yo - le dije a shinobu

shinobu: no le vas a decir verdad - me dijo con una mirada interrogante

miyagi: claro que no shinobu-chin - le dije a mi dulce shibonu - esos traidores merecen sufrir por lo que hicieron - le dije a mi dulce shinobu que me miro y dijo que estaba de acuerdo con migo

narra sakura

nowaki y yo nos conocemos desde que eramos unos niños, los dos esta vamos en el orfanato, los dos somos huérfanos, siempre cuando eramos niños el y yo siempre nos pasa vamos junto, aunque el se mayor que mi por 4 años, lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano menor, el siempre me escribe desde japón y yo le escribo desde aquí, el me cuenta de su vida y yo no le puedo contar de mi vida por que mi maestro el que siempre me protege no me deja contarle mi vida a mi hermano nowaki, bueno no es mi hermano yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano , siempre esta diciendo maldiciones y le gusta las armas, las personas les teme, el siempre me esta diciendo eres mi protegida yo te protejo, ayer nowaki me llamo si el y un amigo se podía quedar en mi casa le dije que si, pero que estará pasando cuando hable con nowaki su voz sonaba herida como si lo traicionaron, me fui rápido a mi auto y me fui directo al aeropuerto a buscar a nowaki y a su amigo, cuando llegue al aeropuerto vi a los lejos a nowaki y a su lado estaba un chico me acerco y vi al chico su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran verdes como los de mis maestro pero los ojos del chico mostraban dolor,sufrimiento y traición, seguro algo paso en japón para que ellos dos vinieran aquí, le di una mirada de querer proteger, el chico dijo su nombre el se llama misaki takahashi, yo le dije mi nombre sakura pero le dije que me podía decir saku, los 3 fuimos a mi auto y le dije a nowa-kun y a misa-kun que me contara lo que paso en japón, los dos estaban sorprendido yo les sonríe a ellos dos y estuvieron de acuerdo en contarme, cuando llegamos a mi casa, quedaron impresionados, jajaja mi casa es grande, mi maestro la compro para mi y el siempre me visita, entramos a la casa y les enseño toda la casa y les enseñe sus cuartos, yo me fui a contestar la llamada de mi maestro y me dijo donde demonios estaba por que no contestaba el teléfono de la casa, le dije que fui a salir a comprar algo, después me fui al cuarto de nowaki y espere que misaki-kun llegara y ellos dos contaran lo que paso aya, misaki llego, yo dije su nombre y el entro al cuarto de nowa-kun , yo les dije que me contara lo que paso en japón los dos se miraron y procedieron a contarme, cuando me contaron de la traición de esos dos malditos tenia una mirada de odio, me provoca llamar a mi maestro y que le pegue un tiro por el c*** a ellos dos, pero cambie mi mirada a ellos dos, les dije que a ambos lo voy a proteger de ellos, ahora si necesito hablar con mi maestro para que "ellos" no lo encuentren y asi protegerlos, tenia que llamar a mi maestro, le dije a misaki si quería llamar a su hermano y el me dijo que si, nowaki me dijo que misa-kun tiene un hermano y quiere llamarlo para que sepa lo que paso, misa-kun hablaba con su hermano y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. el no pudo mas le dije con la mirada a nowaki que hablara por el y me fui a abrazar a misaki, como ese tipo se atreve a lastimar a misaki-kun juro por dios que si lo llegara a ver esos dos los mataría con una pistola de mi maestro, tengo que controlarme aunque sea un poco, le decía a misaki cosas de que todo va a estar bien nowaki hablaba con el hermano de misaki, yo lo abrazaba y el ami, sonrió cuando nowaki dijo que se van a quedar con una buena amiga, conozco a nowaki de que eramos unos niños y se que el tiene el corazón partido, me moleste y le dije a nowaki que era un bala yo no lo mataría si lo regañaba pero no lo mataría, nowa-kun tranco el teléfono y nos miro a los dos, yo ya no estaba abrazando a misaki, le pregunte que quieren comer y ellos dos dijeron pizza a si vamos a comer pizza, después de 3 hora la pizza llego y nos pusimos a comer tranquilamente, cuando terminamos de comer misaki-kun se fue a bañar, nowaki y yo nos fuimos a la sala, nowa-kun agarro unos mis libros para leer, yo me fui a la cocina para hablar con mi maestro no quería que nowaki escuchara la conversación que tenia con mi maestro

**hola? - dijo la voz de otro lado **

**hola you-kun - le dije a mi maestro **

**you-kun necesito que investigue a dos desgraciados - le dije a mi maestro**

**kekekeke y ese cambio tan repentino mi querida sakura - dijo riendo con su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hace temblar mas de una persona, pero a mi no me da miedo **

**puedes investigarlo you-kun y no es un cambio solo quiero proteger a dos amigos míos y no quiero que las personas que lo dañaron los encuentren - le dije a mi maestro el dejo de reír y se puso serio **

**bien, donde ellos dos viven hablo de lo que lastimaron a tus amigos - el me dijo serio**

**en japón - le dije a el y el volvió a reír como un loco**

**kekekeke, valla hace años el lugar donde vivi y me crié - dijo mi maestro riendo, yo conocía la historia de mi maestro y por que dejo japón**

**bueno lo vas a hacer si o no - le dije a el**

**claro que lo voy a hacer, dejarme avisarle a kurama pero tiene que darme los nombres de esas dos personas - dijo mi maestro a mi - mi nombre se volverá a escuchar por todo japón kekekeke **

**si claro, se que le vas a decir a kurama que te busce mas esclavo - le dije en un tono de sarcasmo, y ya le cabo de dar una idea **

**bien, mi querida protegida que gran idea tiene, bueno dime los nombres de esas personas - el me dijo a mi **

**sus nombres son akihiko usami y hiriko kamijou - le dije a el y seguro mi maestro se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre del famoso escritor akihiko usami**

**a si que usami akihiko nee - dijo el con un todo divertido - que abra hecho para que ese idiota para que investigue a el y al otro tipo - me dijo a mi**

**bueno, mañana voy con mis dos amigos a tu casa a si los conoces y ellos que te cuente lo que paso en japón - le dije a mi maestro - si te interesa ayudar me avisas maestro, creo que vas ayudar que esos dos sujetos no los encuentre - le dije a el **

**mañana ven a mi casa - el me dijo a mi - y trae a esos dos mocosos, desde ahora ellos se convirtieron en mis protegidos**

**pero no los conoce maestro - le dije con una ceja alzada**

**mmmm solo ven mañana - el me dijo yo solo suspire**

**bueno maestro me voy - le dije a el - saludos a aiichiro-kun - le dije a mi maestro se que el esta rojo, tranque a mi maestro**

después de hablar con mi maestro me fui a la sala y vi a nowaki que seguía leyendo el libro, le pase un mensaje a kurama que you-kun le va a mandar hacer un trabajo en japón, agradezco a dios que kurama este en japón, el me dijo que clase de trabajo, le dije que you-kun le va a decir mañana o hoy. misaki llego y tenia un paño en su cabeza

sakura: chicos mañana en la mañana vamos a visitar a un amigo mio - le dije a ellos dos, nowa-kun y misa-kun se miraron a los ojos - bueno yo me voy a dormir chicos nos vemos en la mañana

nowaki: a que hora vamos a ver a tu amigo - me dijo nowaki a mi - e saku-san

sakura: que les parece a las 11 de la mañana - les dije a ellos dos - estan de acuerdo misa-kun y nowa-kun

misaki: si esa hora esta bien - dijo misaki, me fui a mi cuarto dejando solos a nowaki y a misaki solos en la sala

narra la autora

después de que sakura,nowaki y misaki aya comido y se aya arreglaron fueron a la casa del amigo de sakura, misaki y nowaki estaba muy nervioso de conocer al amigo de sakura, sakura no estaba nerviosa, estaba muy tranquila pero por dentro tenia miedo de que su maestro hiciera algo a sus amigos pero ella conocia muy bien a su maestro y ella sabe que el no es capaz de hacerle daño a los amigos de ella, que ella protege, llegaron a un complejo te apartamento y se bajaron del auto entraron al departamento y vieron al recepcionista

recesionista: hola le puedo ayudar en algo - dijo un señor joven

sakura: si vinimos a ver a hiruma - dijo sakura y vio como el joven se asusto, estaba muy pálido

recepcionista: el señor hiruma no quiere visitas ahorita - dijo el joven, nowaki y misaki no entendía por que el joven tenia miedo de alguien llamado hiruma

sakura: pues el es mi hermano, si mi hermano sabe que usted me esta negando el paso a mi y a mis amigos, se convertirá en un esclavo mas de mi hermano - dijo sakura aunque era mentira hiruma no era su hermano era su maestro, pero bueno el joven no quería dejarlos pasar y tuve que decir que era su hermano

recepcionista: no por favor no le digas nada al señor hiruma por favor - dijo el joven aterrado

sakura: no le dire nada, pero esto no vuelve a pasar - dijo sakura al joven, el recepcionista los dejo pasar

nowaki: no sabia que tenia un hermano? - dijo nowaki a su amiga

sakura: en realidad no es mi hermano es mi maestro - dijo sakura a ellos dos - soy su protegida

misaki: protegida? - pregunto misaki a sakura

sakura: mejor se los dijo después como paso - le dijo a ellos

subieron al ascensor y sakura marco el ultimo piso, estaba muy en silencio claro si no fuera por la música que se escucha en el ascensor, llegaron al ultimo piso de bajaron del ascensor, y ellos caminaban tranquilamente y fueron al ultima puerta, ella toco la puerta y un joven alto,fuerte,de cabello plateado, ojos azules, el joven tenia una sonrisa

xxxx: sakura - dijo el joven tenia una voz muy gruesa

sakura: hola aiichiro como esta - le dijo sakura al joven. el joven peliplata vio a los dos chicos que acompañaban a su amiga

aiichiro: pasen youichi lo esta esperando - dijo el joven dejando pasar a los 3 - youichi aquí esta sakura-chan y sus amigos

BOMMMM. se escucho unos disparos, misaki se asusto que se abrazo a nowaki, nowaki miro a misaki en sus brazos, y después miro a sakura que tenia una mirada tranquila y el joven a su lado estaba igual que ella

xxx: kekekeke hola mocosa - le dijo una voz masculina, misaki y nowaki vieron a un joven alto mas alto que el joven peliplata

el joven tienes como unos 20 años flaco y un tanto desgarbado, con cara larga y afilada, boca llena de dientes puntiagudos, cabellos hirsutos teñidos de rubio y orejas largas y puntiagudas, y con dos aretes en cada una de ellas. tiene una sonrisa demoníaca

aiichiro: youichi - dijo el joven con los brazos cruzados

sakura: you-kun no me gusta que me digas mocosa - dijo ella mirándolo

youichi: y quienes son ellos - dijo youichi señalando los dos jóvenes

nowaki: soy kusama nowaki - dijo nowaki presentándose

misaki: soy misaki takahashi - dijo misaki

aiichiro: soy aiichiro nitori y el es mi pareja - dijo señalando al rubio

youichi: soy youichi hiruma pero ustedes como desde ahora son mis protegidos me pueden decir por mi nombre de pila - dijo mostrando sus dientes afilados

misaki: youichi hiruma el demonio de japón el que a todo el mundo le teme el demonio del equipo de fútbol americano del equipo de los Devil Bats - dijo misaki con miedo

youichi: ese mismo - dijo con una sonrisa demoníaca

aiichiro: voy a traerle un café - dijo aiichiro - youichi-kun quieres un café? - le dijo a su novio

youichi: si - dijo youichi, el se sentó en el mueble - bien chicos cuénteme lo que paso en japón - dijo viendo a los dos jóvenes, ellos estaban con la boca abierta

nowaki: como sabes que algo paso en japón - dijo sin soltar a misaki

sakura: nowa-kun you-kun sabe de todo hasta que pasa en japón pero no lo toma en cuenta - dijo mirando a su amigo

youichi: bien me van a contar lo que paso - dijo youichi poniendo su arma en su regazo

aiichiro apareció con 4 tazas de cafés a cada uno le dio una taza de café

aiichiro: espero que le guste - dijo y se sentó al lado de youichi

sakura: chicos deberían de contarle a youichi aunque el es un demonio, el nos protege a aiichiro, a mi y a dos personas mas que ahorita no están presente - dijo sakura a sus dos amigos - youichi lo puede proteger ademas youichi lo puede ocultar para que "ellos" no lo encuentre - dijo a nowaki y misaki que lo miraron

youichi: ademas desde ayer le dije a alguien que investigaran a sus dos ex pareja - dijo youichi sorprendiendo mas a misaki y nowaki

misaki: como sabes quienes fueron nuestra pareja - dijo misaki con miedo

aiichiro: you-kun sabe todo ademas también sabe cuales son tus secretos mas oscuro y te puede manipular con ello - dijo aiichiro de lo mas tranquilo viendo a su pareja que sonreía,

misaki y nowaki se miraron como un poco de temor pero a la final le contaron a youichi y aiichiro lo que paso en japón, cuando terminaron de contar su historia youichi tenia una mirada que asustaría al mismo satanás

youichi: bien como e dicho antes desde ahora ustedes son mis protegidos - dijo youichi apretando su pistola r15 - bien le voy a enviar una información a kurama que empiece a investigar a sus dos ex pareja y voy a protegerlo esos dos hijos de ***** (nota de la autora: censura, no puedo poner las palabras son fuera de tono ) - dijo enojado youichi, aiichiro y sakura siempre vean a youichi furiosos a si que para ellos es normal, misaki se abrazo mas a nowaki cuando youichi estaba furioso - bien voy a llamar a kurama para que empiece la misión - dijo y se paro del sofa y se fue a llamar a kurama

sakura: misaki nowaki siguen abrazados - dijo en un tono divertido a ellos dos, misaki vio que seguía abrazando a nowaki y se libero del abrazo aunque seguia al lado de nowaki

nowaki: y dime saku-san - le dijo a su amiga - cuanto protegidos tiene youichi-san - le dijo a sakura

aiichiro: youichi tiene como 4 pero ahora con ustedes somos 6 - dijo aiichiro a sus nuevos amigos - podemos ser grande amigos - dijo muy feliz

sakura: oye donde están mako-chan y kuro-chan - dijo sakura a aiichiro

aiichiro: ellos se fueron a la playa - dijo aiichiro

misaki: mako-chan y kuro-chan - dijo misaki confundido

sakura: bien aiichiro, makoto, kuroko, ustedes dos y yo, somos los protegidos de youichi - dijo sakura a los dos chicos que entendieron - ademas aiichiro sale con youichi - dijo señalando al peliplata, misaki estaba sorprendido que el demonio de todo japón tenga una pareja - nadien lo sabe por que bueno youichi es muy celoso con aiichiro y sus protegidos, makoto y kuroko son pareja - dijo con una mano en el cabeza - los únicos que no tenemos parejas son ustedes y yo - dijo sakura mirando a los dos chicos

nowaki: youichi-san no es malo solo aparenta ser malo - dijo nowaki

aiichiro: no youichi solo es bueno con nosotros y ahora con ustedes - dijo aiichiro - los esclavo de mi pareja son tratados de diferente forma pero youichi tambien los proteges pero el nos protege mas a nosotros por que somos mas cercano a el y ustedes como son cercano a sakura, el lo va a proteger a ustedes,

misaki: valla nunca me imagine ser protegido por el demonio de todo japon - dijo misaki y nowaki lo miro y le sonrió

sakura: todos nunca nos imaginamos ser protegido por el - dijo sakura con los brazos cruzados - bien chicos es hora de irnos - le dijo a misaki y a nowaki - aiichiro dile a youichi que nos fuimos y dile si sabe alguna información de "ellos" y mandarles mi saludos a mako-cha y kuro-chan - dijo parándose del sofá seguida por misaki y nowaki

aiichiro: adiós nos vemos otro día - dijo aiichiro

sakura, nowaki y misaki salieron del apartamento de youichi y su pareja


	6. Chapter 6

** holis, me alegra que le aya gustado el capitulo pensé que dirían YOUICHI HIRUMA esta en la historia y es pareja de AIICHIRO NITORI pensé que iban a decir algo sobres ellos dos, y como terminaron ellos dos juntos eso sera otra historia que voy a hacer pero no se cuando y también voy a hacer una historia ****de makoto tachibana y kuroko tetsuya pero tampoco voy a saber cuando la voy a hacer, creo cuando termine de hacer esta historia o cuando este por la mita de la historia, pero las dos historia van a hacer diferente a esta pero sera el mismo trama que esta historia. pero nadie traiciono a nadie eso es lo que voy a saber en las dos historia, ademas las dos historia van a estar en una sola, bien seguimos con junjou a new love**

**posdata: mis queridos lectores en wattpad me llamo como aquí, sesshy-taisho ahorita e publicado junjou a new love en wattpad para que ellos la leyeran y les dije que esa es completamente mia y que esta aquí, y voy a publicar las novelas que tengo aya para acá, espero que a ustedes le guste la novelas que tengo aya pero no se cuando podre publicar las novelas que tengo aya para acá, bueno seguimos con la novela**

**sesshy: que alegría me siento feliz **

**taisho: por que?**

**sesshy: porque ya vamos a ver el amor entre nowaki y misaki**

**taisho: aahh si ya todos quieren ver eso, no crees que usami se enoje que en este capitulo misaki bese a nowaki**

**sesshy: neee no ya me en cargue de eso (sonrisa malvada)**

**taisho: no quiero saber lo que le hiciste a usami para que aceptara que misaki y nowaki se besen **

**sesshy: pero no lo hice sola, tuve ayuda **

**taisho: de quien?**

**sesshy: de youichi-kun**

**taisho: diablos que le hicieron ustedes dos a usami para que aceptara en serio no quiero saberlo, creo que tu eres hija o hermana de youichi **

**sesshy: no, youichi conoce un secreto de usagi-san y le dije que me lo diera para que el no intervenga en la historia o cambie nada**

**taisho: que secreto sera para que usami aceptara **

**sesshy: es esto... (susurrando)**

**taisho: O.O **

**sesshy: bien junjou romántica no me pertenece, la historia es completamente mi, creo que traume a taisho jeje**

yuny: si va a ver romance en este capitulo y en el siguiente

SesshomaruSama: si lo voy a hacer sufrir pero no se de que manera, lo puedo hacer sufrir, pero ya estoy pensando en varias ideas

dos meses después

narra sesshy

a pasado dos meses desde la traición de akihiko y hiroki, desde que nowaki y misaki llegaron a estados unidos, desde que viven con sakura y son protegidos por el demonio de todo japón youichi hiruma. en eso dos meses sakura y nowaki le enseñaron a misaki hablar ingles con fluidez ya lo hablaba con fluidez, misaki estudia en la universidad de miami, claro la universidad se la paga su maestro youichi, el no quería gastar el dinero de su maestro pero sakura y aiichiro le dijeron que no lo gastaba que el ayudaba en sus estudios, que el podía pagarle algún día con un trabajo, y misaki empezó a trabajar en un restaurante como cocinero, nowaki quería terminar su carrera como medico pero también trabajaba el se puso a trabajar como bombero, para ayudar a las personas que quedaban atrapada en edificios con incendios, en esta dos meses nowaki y misaki conocieron a makoto y koruko, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, en estos dos meses misaki empezó a sentir empezó a sentir algo por nowaki pero no sabia si era amistad o algo mas, hoy era lunes a si que misaki no tenia que ir a trabajar y a la universidad

nowaki no esta en casa - pensamiento de misaki - mejor le pregunto a sakura que es lo que siento por nowaki

misaki fue al cuarto de sakura y toco la puerta

sakua: si quien es - dijo sakura al otro lado de la puerta

misaki: saku-san te puedo decir algo importante - dijo misaki a sakura - puedo pasar

sakura: claro paso - dijo ella del otro lado de la puerta, misaki paso y vio a sakura acostada en la cama, ella lo vio y se sentó en su cama - que quieres misa-kun

misaki: sakura.. eee - dijo misaki nervioso y tenia las mejillas sonrojada - siento algo por

sakura: por quien dime - dijo sakura emocionada de que su hermanito aya encontrado el amor nueva mente

misaki: creo que siento algo por nowaki - dijo lo ultimo en un susurro pero sakura lo escucho bien

sakura: por no..wa... nowa-chan - dijo sakura con los ojos abierto

misaki: si - dijo nervioso - no se si lo que siento es amor o amistad - dijo sonrojado

sakura: dime como te sientes al lado de nowaki - dijo sakura a misaki

misaki: bueno cuando estoy al lado de nowaki mi corazón empieza a latir de manera muy rápida, cuando nowaki me regala cosas que a mi me gusta me siento muy feliz y cuando me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisa siento que moriría feliz por ver una vez mas esas sonrisa - dijo misaki rojo como un tomate, sakura soltó una carcajada - que pasa por que ríes

sakura: es que dijiste cuando me regala unas de sus hermosas sonrisa siento que moriría feliz por vez una vez mas esas sonrisa - dijo sakura haciendo sonrojar mas a misaki - te dijo que es un 100% que estas enamorado de nowaki - dijo con una feliz sonrisa - desde cuando empezaste a sentir misaki

misaki: hace dos semanas - dijo misaki rojo

sakura: estoy muy feliz misaki - dijo y lo abrazo - por fin olvidaste a ese tipo - dijo sakura viendo como misaki sonrío - estoy muy feliz misaki - lo abrazo - cuando se lo vas a decir a nowa-chan

misaki: no se, tal vez no sienta lo mismo por mi - dijo misaki a sakura y sus ojos verdes tenían tristeza - tal vez no aya olvidado a kamijou-sensei

sakura: misaki te dijo que un 100% nowaki se olvido de ese tipo - dijo viendo como los ojos de misaki volvía a su brillo de antes - ademas estoy muy segura que nowaki siento algo por ti - dijo sakura con una sonrisa

misaki: como lo sabes - dijo misaki a su amiga y casi hermana

sakura: por que conozco a nowaki y se de sus mirada y se cuando esta enamorado - dijo viendo como misaki se sonrojo - mi dulce niño esta enamorado de mi querido hermano - dijo feliz y abrazo a misaki

misaki: pero no le digas nada a nowaki - dijo misaki - yo encontrare el momento de decirle lo que siento

sakura: estas bien misaki - dijo sakura con una sonrisa - pero me tienes que decir cuando le vallas a decir tu sentimientos a nowaki - dijo sakura a misaki

vamos con nuestro nowa-chan

narra nowaki

han pasado dos meses desde la traición de ellos y desde que nos fuimos de japón, y desde que llegamos aquí, conocimos a nuestro maestro youichi-san el siempre nos proteges y se preocupa por nosotros aunque no lo diga el nos quieres, conocimos la pareja de nuestro maestro, el es un chico muy agradable aun no entiendo como alguien así pudo termina con el, bueno el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse, y conocimos a los demás protegidos, ellos son muy amables, los dos son pareja y ellos se aman los veo en sus ojos, youichi-san pago mis estudios de medicina en una de las mejores escuela de miami/florida y también me consiguió un trabajo en unos de los hospitales de aquí, pero el señor no quería darme un trabajo dijo que no tenia experiencia, pero mi maestro cuando dijo su nombre completo, dios el medico se puso muy pálido, y estaba muy asustado

r**recuerdos de nowaki**

**youichi: por que el no puede trabajar aquí - dijo youichi al medico encargado **

**medico: lo siento pero no sabemos si el joven kusama tiene experiencia - dijo señor de unos 59 años de edad**

**youichi: ustedes saben quien soy yo - dijo youichi mirando al hombre con una mirada demoníaca**

**medico: no - dijo el hombre a youichi**

**youichi: soy ni mas ni menos - dijo incrementando su sonrisa demoníaca - soy youichi hiruma - vio como el hombre se puso pálido antes el nombre de su mentor **

**medico: el demonio - dijo viendo con mucho temor al mismo demonio **

**youichi: el - dijo señalando a nowaki - el es mi protegido - dijo viendo como el hombre se puso mas blanco - usted si no acepta a mi protegido que trabaje aquí le juro que revelare uno de sus secreto mas oscuro - dijo sacando una libreta negra y mostrando se la al hombre**

**medico: ya vamos a hacer los papeles para que el joven kusama trabaje aquí - dijo el medico agarrando unos papeles **

**fin del recuerdo de nowaki **

mi maestro lo amenazo con unos de sus secretos, no se que secretos serán pero no quiero saberlo, desde el día siguiente empeze a trabajar hay, pero un día vi que una florería se estaba quemando y vi que había niños hay y me fui a salvarlos, gracias adiós que los niños inhalaron el humo, los padres me agradecieron que los salvara y le dije a sakura que quería ser bombero también ella pego un grito al cielo, misaki me miraba preocupado pero yo les dije que no se preocupen que yo voy a estar bien, al mes siguiente empezaron a ver la practica de bombero y youichi pago todo, me gane la confianza de los medico, doctores y enfermeras del hospital cuando supieron que yo era una buena persona, y me preguntaron no solos mis surpervisores en el hospital si no en la estación de bombero como me volví un protegido de hiruma youichi, yo no le pude contar nada por que de repente ellos se ponían pálidos y me decían que olvidaran lo que dijimos, no le di importancia, hace como dos semanas empece a sentir algo por misaki lo que empece a sentir por misaki es amor estoy completamente seguro , me encantan esos ojos verde que siempre brillan cuando me ven o cuanto esta feliz, me gusta cuando se sonroja se ve hermoso con ese lindo sonrojo, o cuando misaki esta concentrado en hacer sus tares, lo que siento por misaki no se compara por lo que sentí alguna vez por hiroki, lo que siento por misaki es mas fuerte por lo que sentí por hiroki, pero no se si misaki siento lo mismo por mi, no se si misaki olvido a usami, en realidad no se pero tengo miedo de que misaki no aya olvidado completamente a usami, tengo miedo de salir herido, se que misaki tambie siento salir herido, pero si misaki corresponde a mis sentimiento yo jamas lo lastimaría, lo protegería, hoy no tenia que ir al hospital, as que me fui a la estación de bombero a trabajar, todo el día estuvimos rescatando gastos en arboles, siempre lo hacemos, estamos en la estación, mis supervisor estaban hablando cuando de repente sono la alarma, mi supervisor sanosuke

sanosuke: rápido chicos un restaurante se esta quemando - dijo el capitán, todos se fuero a poner el uniforme y nos montamos al camión para ir al restaurante que se estaba quemando, llegamos al restaurante y vimos que se estaba quemando - hay personas hay? - le pregunto a un policía

policia: no gracias a dios, todos salieron rápidos - dijo el policía al capitán sanosuke

sanosuke: nowaki me ayudarme a pagar el incendio - el me dijo a mi

vamos a otro lugar vas bien con los traidores (n/s: los odios, n/t: ya somos dos, n/s: que haces aquí?, n/t: nee quería decir algo, n/s: vamos a seguir con el capitulo, y tu y yo vamos a hablar después. n/t: que hice ahora sesshy, n/s: tu ya sabes )

narra hiroki

han pasado dos meses desde que nowaki y takahashi se fueron de japón, nosotros fuimos al primer país en la lista que nos dios el senpai de nowaki, pasamos un mes en canada pero dijeron que nowaki no ha llamado para saber si aceptaron su propuesta, akihiko le pregunto a todo el mundo si a visto a takahashi y a nowaki, pero ninguna persona le decía que no lo han visto, el ultimo día nos fuimos al segundo país de la lista, nos fuimos a Inglaterra para saber si ellos esta hay, pero era el mismo resultado ellos no estaban hay, las personas decían que nunca vieron a ellos dos, después nos fuimos a Irlanda pero pasamos 2 semanas en Irlanda, akihiko me dijo que va a ir a miami/florida en Estados Unidos, tiene que hacer algo hay me dijo que va a pasar aya 4 semanas a la quinta 5 semana se va donde yo estoy, me dijo que me fuera a Hong Kong a preguntar si lo han visto, me dijo que tenia que pasar aya las 5 semanas y preguntarle a todo el mundo si han visto a nowaki y a takahashi, yo estaba en el avión director a Hong Kong, akihiko se fue a miami/florida

vamos a otro lugar

narra haruhiko

hace como dos meses unos de mis mayordomo resivio una llamada de su maestro y desde ese día namizake-san, esta investigando a mi hermano y a su amigo, su nombre es kurama namizake el es mi mayordomo y el es un investigador

**recuerdo de haruhiko **

**llegue a la mansión y tanaka juntos a otras personas mas me re sivieron, al lado de una de las sirvientas esta kurama namizake, el es alto, su cabello es negro como la noche, **(n/s: lo tiene como usui takumi XD, usui takumi es lindo) **y sus ojos son un azules, es musculoso el siempre muestra una sonrisa amable no me molesta pero me incomoda, el tiene unos 24 años es muy joven, **

**kurama: haruhiko-sama quiere un te - me dijo a mi inclinándose**

**haruhiko: si - le dije a el - lle valor a mi cuarto - le dije a el y vi como kurama se fue a la cocina, me fui a mi cuarto, dejes mis cosas en la cama y me puse a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto pero no podía dejar de pensar en misaki no lo e visto desde que misaki me dijo que amaba a mi hermano, alguien toco la puerta - si - dije yo**

**kurama: haruhiko-sama aqui esta su te - me dijo kurama a mi**

**haruhiko: pasa namizake-san - le dije a el y paso con el te **

**kurama: donde lo dejo haruhiko-sama - me pregunto a mi **

**haruhiko: hay - le dije señalando la mesa de noche el izo lo que dije, en ese momento sono un teléfono no era el mio a si que era el de namizake**

**kurama: me disculpa - me dijo a mi y contesto el teléfono - hola? youichi - dijo sorprendido lo estaba - si ya se que no debo llamarte por tu nombre de pila - dijo cerrando los ojos y abriendo los de nuevo - dime de una buena vez para que me llamas - dijo enojado - siempre me llamas cuando quieres que haga un trabajo - dijo y vi en sus ojos azules de querer matar a la persona con quien habla - que demonios - grito sorprendido nunca e escuchado a ningún mayordomo decir que demonios - pero que izo el para que yo lo investigue - dijo espera un momento escuche bien investigue? - y a la otra persona, me tienes que dar información youichi si no medas información no podre dimes los nombres de los dos personas que lastimaron a tus protegidos - dijo el con una sonrisa de miedo - QUE QUE - grito otra vez - o dios míos enserio estas seguro youichi - dio un suspiro - que voy a ser cuando tenga la información suficiente - pregunto - te apuesto por mi vida y que soy tu esclavo mas bien tu amigo que tu le mandas hacer favores - dijo con sarcasmo, por que dijo que era su esclavo? - que ellos dos los van a ir a buscar - dijo con esa sonrisa otra vez, por que no puedo dejar de vez esa sonrisa no se porque? - cuando quieres que empiece youichi - dijo el - bueno te avisare lo que seas de ellos y te llamare o te pasare un mensaje te parece - dijo y vi que puso una sonrisa maliciosa - dile a aiichiro-kun que le mando saludos - dijo soltando una carcajada y tranco el teléfono y después de que trancar el teléfono el me miro - lo siento haruhiko-sama era un molesto amigo mio - me dijo a mi**

**haruhiko: namizake-san te puedo hacer una pregunta - le dije a el **

**kurama: dime - el me dijo, vi que di un largo suspiro **

**haruhiko: a que personas tienes que investigar? y por que dijiste que eres esclavo de la persona que te llamo - le pregunte a el, namizake me miro **

**kurama: tu hermano usami akihiko traiciono a su pareja - me dijo a mi, yo abrir los ojos el idiota de akihiko traiciono a misaki - tambien alguien llamado hiroki kamijou traiciono a su pareja - el me dijo hiroki kamijou el no es el amigo de mi hermano **

**haruhiko: pero que tiene que ver eso - le pregunte a el **

**kurama: su hermano traiciono a misaki con hiroki - me dijo a mi yo abrir los ojos - misaki y la ex pareja de hiroki se fueron del país - me dijo a mi, misaki se fue del país**

**haruhiko: saben donde esta misaki ahora - le pregunte a el y namizake-san me miro **

**kurama: no, youichi es precavido con sus protegidos - el me dijo a mi - el no deja que ninguno sepa donde esta sus protegidos, ni si quiera yo se donde estan ellos dos - el me dijo, la persona que llamo a namizake-san esta protegiendo a misaki - y no puedo preguntarle a youichi donde están ellos por que a el no le gusta revelar el donde esta sus protegidos - el me dijo a mi -usted esta enamorado de la ex pareja de su hermano - el me dijo, yo lo mire y como supo que me gusta misaki, se me nota**

**haruhiko: si - le dije a el y pude ver en sus ojos tristeza?**

**kurama: haruhiko-sama no me lo tomes a mal pero creo que usted no siente amor por misaki creo que usted siente un gran cariños a el - el me dijo y namizake e fue a la ventana y vio por la ventana**

**haruhiko: lo que siento por misaki es amor - le dije a el enojado, el no me miro y miro por la ventana - que sabes del amor - le dije enojado**

**kurama: mucho - el me dijo yo me quede con la boca abierta - hace mucho sentí un amor por alguien pero por cobarde no me le confese - el me dijo y me miro de nuevo y en sus ojos azules estaban muy triste - y ahora me enamore de nuevo pero esta persona esta enamorada de otra persona**

**yo no dije nada, quien sera la persona que se enamoro namizake-san? y quien es el antiguo amor de namizake-san**

**kurama: con su permiso me retiro - dijo namizake-san y el se retiro de mi cuarto, yo me quede en el cuarto y vi por la ventana tal vez kurama tenga razón sobre lo que siento por misaki es un gran cariño**

**fin del recuerdo **

estoy en la sala leyendo un libro tranquilamente, cuando escucho a unas de las takana-san gritar, yo dejo lo que estoy haciendo y fui donde estaba takana-san cuando llegue vi a namizake-san el estaba herido, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenia un rasguño en su cara yo me quede hay parado, quien le izo esto a namizake-san

takana: estas bien namizake-san - takana-san le pregunto

haruhiko: takana-san yo lo llevare a mi cuarto, llama a un doctor - le dije a takana-san, el me miro y se fue a llamar al doctor, yo puse mi brazo en su cintura y puse el brazo de namizake-san al rededor de mi cuello, lo lleve a mi cuarto, puse a namizake-san en mi cama y le quite su ropa y pude ver que tenia pequeñas cicatrices en su pecho, tenia un buen cuerpo pero que demonios genial se me pego lo de namizake-san, no me gusta que tenga cicatrices en su cuerpo, yo me senté en la silla a esperar que llegara el doctor, el doctor llego 1 minutos después y me pido si podía ser tan amable de salir de la habitación necesitaba revisar a namizake-san yo le dije que me quedaba aquí que namizake-san estaba a mi cuidado, el doctor no le quedo mas de otra que revisarlo frente mio, namizake-san estaba desmayado, el doctor lo empezó a revisar, después de dos horas termino

haruhiko: que tiene - le pregunte a el

doctor: el estaba bien solo esta cansado - el me dijo a mi

haruhiko: pero que hay de las cicatrices - le pregunte a el

doctor: esas cicatrices están en su cuerpo hace mucho tiempo - el me dijo - no deje que se es fuerce tanto - el me dijo a mi - el necesita un descanso

el doctor salio del cuarto, haruhiko se quedo con kurama que seguía durmiendo, haruhiko toco la mejilla de kurama con delicadeza, haruhiko vio como kurama abrió los ojos lentamente

kurama: ha...hu..hi...ko.. - dijo kurama entre corto - que paso - dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y parándose, haruhiko lo toco por los hombres

haruhiko: takana-san te encontró desmayado y tus ropas estaban rasgada - el dijo a kurama - que te paso namizake-san

kurama: haruhiko-san...fui a comprar... un... libro para usted - dijo kurama a haruhiko que estaba sorprendido el le fue a comprar un libro - el libro que te compre arquitecto - le dijo a haruhiko - pero cuando salid de la tienda, estaba caminando tranquilamente y vi a unos hombres atacando a un niño pequeño fui a ayudarlo se que los mayordomo no se deben meter en problema, pero si no lo hacia el niño estaría muerto a si que les di una palizas a los hombres eran 3 gracias a dios, dos quedaron inconscientes y solo quedo uno, el solo me izo un rasguño y solo rasgo parte de mi ropa pero a la final le di un golpe que lo dejo inconscientes y salve al niño, los padres del niño llegaron y lo abrazaron, el niño les contó todo y me dieron las gracias y yo le sonreír al niño y le dije que lo volvería a ser para salvar la vida de personas como el niño a si que me fui y cuando llegue a la mansión, no pude mas estaba cansado por la pelea a si que me desmaye frente de takana-san - dijo kurama a haruhiko, el lo miro a los ojos, haruhiko pensó que kurama era un idiota y a la vez alguien sorprendente el arriesgaría su vida para salvar las vida de otros - haruhiko-sama esta enojado

haruhiko: no kurama-san - dijo haruhiko a kurama que abrió los ojos estaba muy sorprendido - que pasa?

kurama: es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre haruhiko-sama - dijo kurama rojo hasta la oreja

haruhiko se dio cuenta de lo que izo y se sonrojo, y aparto la mirada de los ojos azules de kurama

haruhiko: descansa kurama-san - dijo haruhiko a kurama

kurama: pero esta es tu cuarto - dijo kurama nervioso

haruhiko: tranquilo yo tengo que terminar un trabajo a si que duerme, cuando yo termine el trabajo te levanto - dijo haruhiko a kurama que se sonrojo mas parecia un tomate maduro

kurama le izo caso a haruhiko y se puso a dormir de nuevo, haruhiko lo miraba dormir

parece un ángel cuando duerme - penso haruhiko mirando como kurama dormir tranquilamente en su cama

haruhiko: que es lo que siento cuando te miro kurama - susurro haruhiko y le toco la mejilla con delicadeza, - mejor me pongo a trabajar - dijo haruhiko y se acerco a su computadora a empezar a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto

narra kurama

unas hora antes

le pedí permiso ha takana-san para salir de la mansión el me dijo que regresara temprano, a si que me fui tenia intención de comprar varios libros, el idiota de youichi me a pagado muy bien por saber el paradero de ellos dos, a si que me fui a comprar libros para leer cuando llegue a la librería me puse ver los libros que quería leer, un libro me llamo la atención era de arquitectura, hace una semana escuche hablando a haruhiko-sama con takana-san sobre un libro de arquitectura. lo vi y pude ver el precio el precio era como unos Bs 2000, tenia el dinero suficiente para comprar el libro, me dirigí a pagar el libro en el cajero y llevo otro libro para mi,pague por los dos libros gracias a dios youichi me paga bien, cuando salid de la librería estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando vi por un callejón a unos 3 hombres atacando a un niño de uno 12 años, yo se que los mayordomos no se deben meter en problemas, pero no podía dejar que personas como ellos lastimaran a un niño, a si que le di un golpe a unos de ellos, los 3 hombres me miraron

kurama: niño ocultarte y no abras lo ojos hasta que yo te diga - le dijo al niño que se escondió y se tapo los ojos - personas como ustedes me dan asco - le dije serios

1 hombre: por que no te vas de aquí y nos deja solos con el niño - dijo un hombre supe que el era el líder el tenia un arma, los otros dos

los dos hombre me empezaron a tacar yo los esquivaba, les di un golpe muy fuerte a los dos hombre que cayeron inconcientes, el líder me empezó a tacar con un cuchillo donde no se de donde lo saco, me rasgo un poco mi ropa cuando yo le iba a dar un golpe y el muy mal···· me dio un rasguño en la mejilla, me toco mi mejilla, era una pequeña cicatriz, diablos estoy en problema si alguien me la cicatriz me despiden,acabe con el hombre le di un golpe por la parte de atrás de la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente

kurama: niño ya puedes abrir los ojos todo termine - le dije al niño vi como el salia lentamente de su escondite

niño: gracias señor - dijo el niño a kurame que le sonrió

kurama: vamos a buscar a tus padres - le dije al niño pero ya no era necesarios los padres del niño llegaron

la madre abrazo al niño y su padre vio a los hombres tirados inconscientes. el padre del niño lo miro

padre: usted izo esto - le dijo el padre a kurama

kurama: si no podía dejar que esos idiotas lastimaran a un niño pequeño - le dijo al padre

niño: gracias por salvarme - dijo el niño a kurama que le dio una sonrisa

kurama: la próxima vez no te separes de tus padres ok - le dije al niño

madre: enserio gracias por ayudar a mi hijo - dijo la madre inclinando la cabeza

kurama: no hay de que - haciendo lo mismo que la madre del pequeño - bueno pequeño cuidate y no te separes mas de tus padres - le dije revolviendo los cabellos del niño - me disculpan me tengo que ir - dije a los 3 y empece a caminar a la mansión usami, llegue a la mansión, takana-san estaba en la cocina el me vio y se asusto llego a mi lado

takana: kurama estas bien - dijo takana-san pero antes de responder le, vi todo oscuro, no supe que paso, estoy muy cansado, unas de las mucamas grito takana-san me preguntaba si esta bien yo no pude responder lo por que perdí toda la conciencia, lo ultimo que escuche fue la voz de haruhiko-sama, después no supe nada mas, sentí una pequeña caria en mi mejilla, abrir los ojos lentamente vi y haruhiko-sama a mi lado

kurama: ha...hu..hi...ko.. - le dije entre corto - que paso - dije poniéndome una mano en la cabeza y parándose haruhiko me toco por los hombres

haruhiko: takana-san te encontró desmayado y tus ropas estaban rasgada - me dijo a ami - que te paso namizake-san

kurama: haruhiko-san...fui a comprar... un... libro para usted - le dije la verdad a haruhiko que estaba sorprendido debe estar sorprendido de que le compre un libro - el libro que te compre arquitecto - le dije a haruhiko - pero cuando salid de la tienda, estaba caminando tranquilamente y vi a unos hombres atacando a un niño pequeño fui a ayudarlo se que los mayordomo no se deben meter en problema, pero si no lo hacia el niño estaría muerto a si que les di una palizas a los hombres eran 3 gracias adiós, dos quedaron inconscientes y solo quedo uno, el solo me izo un rasguño y solo rasgo parte de mi ropa pero a la final le di un golpe que lo dejo inconscientes y salve al niño, los padres del niño llegaron y lo abrazaron, el niño les contó todo y me dieron las gracias y yo le sonreír al niño y le dije que lo volvería a ser para salvar la vida de personas como el niño a si que me fui y cuando llegue a la mansión, no pude mas estaba cansado por la pelea a si que me desmaye frente de takana-san - le dije a haruhiko, el me miro a los ojos, seguro haruhiko esta pensando que soy un idiota y a la vez alguien sorprendente el arriesgaría su vida para salvar las vida de otros - haruhiko-sama esta enojado - le pregunte a el

haruhiko: no kurama-san - dijo haruhiko a mi que abrir los ojos como platos O.O estaba muy sorprendido - que pasa?

kurama: es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre haruhiko-sama - le dije rojo hasta la oreja

haruhiko se dio cuenta de lo que izo y vi como se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de mi sonrojado

haruhiko: descansa kurama-san - dijo haruhiko a mi, yo estaba muy nervioso, el nunca me a llamado por mi nombre solo por mi apellido, vi que no estaba en los cuarto donde yo dormía, mas bien era el cuarto de haruhiko-sama me puse mas nervioso que nunca

kurama: pero esta es tu cuarto - le dije muy nervioso

haruhiko: tranquilo yo tengo que terminar un trabajo a si que duerme, cuando yo termine el trabajo te levanto - dijo haruhiko a mi yo me sonroje seguro parezco un tomate maduro

le izo caso a haruhiko y me puse a dormir de nuevo, haruhiko me miraba, sentía su mirada en mi, no pude mas y el sueño me venció a la final

vamos a otro lugar vamos con misaki y nowaki

narra taisho (n/s: voy a dejar que esta ves narre taisho, me a estado pidiendo quiero narrar, quiero narrar y me esta volviendo loca, n/t: eres mala sesshy

n/s: no soy mala solo quiero que dejes de fastidiar y ademas ponte a narrar de una buena vez (grito) n/t: ya voy ( asustado ) n/s: lo que tiene que para que taisho haga su trabajo )

nowaki cuando llego a casa le pidió a misaki si quería salir a comer en un restaurante, le dijo que tenia una sorpresa para el, misaki se sonrojo cuando nowaki dijo sorpresa le dijo que si, sakura sonrío ella tenia un presentimiento que esta noche, ellos dos van a pasar algo mas que amigos, a si que decide dejarle las casa a ellos dos solos,

sakura: chicos le voy a dejar las casa para ustedes dos solo esta noche - dijo sakura sonriendo y vio como misaki y nowaki se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo - tengo que llamar a kurama para saber como esta, ademas tengo que comprar unos nuevos libros - dijo sakura a los chicos

misaki: cuando te vas - pregunto misaki

sakura: ahorita mismo - dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la casa, dejando solos a nowaki y a misaki

misaki: a que hora vamos a salir nowaki - dijo misaki a su amigo

nowaki: como a las 8 de la noche te parece - le pregunto a misaki

misaki: claro - dijo misaki a nowaki

vamos otra vez con haruhiko XD

haruhiko seguía trabajando en el nuevo proyecto cuando de repente sono el teléfono de kurama y fue a ver quien llama y miro que decía, sakura

quien sera sakura - penso haruhiko

el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, kurama no se despertaba y decidió contestar la llamada

**llamada**

**hola? - dijo haruhiko **

**kura-chan - dijo una voz femenina**

**lo siento namizake-san esta durmiendo - le dijo a la chica**

**quien eres? - le pregunto la voz femenina seria - y que haces con el teléfono de kurama**

**soy haruhiko y quien eres tu? - le dije a la chica**

**soy sakura ahora dime que haces con el teléfono de kurama - sonaba enojada**

**namizake-san es mi mayordomo y el ahorita esta durmiendo por que esta cansando - dijo haruhiko, la chica soltó una carcajada**

**es increíble que el gran kurama namizake trabaje como mayordomo - dijo sonriendo - espero que youichi sepa de esto**

**mm? - dijo haruhiko ya escucho el nombre antes**

**kurama se metió en una pelea para proteger a alguien nee? - le pregunto a haruhiko, el estaba sorprendido de que ella sabe que de el se metió en una pelea**

**como sabes? - dijo sorprendido**

**conozco ha kurama de que eramos unos mocosos, el siempre se metía en pelea para proteger a algunos niños a si que no se me hace raro de que el este cansado por una pelea - dijo dando un suspiro - por favor cuide mucho a kurama el a sufrido mucho - dijo la chica y tranco el teléfono,**

haruhiko esta sorprendido, esa llamado lo dejo con la boca abierta, esa llamada le dejo una confusión, no pude decirle a la chica que quiso decir con que sufrió mucho?

vamos otra vez con nowaki y misaki XD

ya eran las 8 e la noche, misaki y nowaki estaban listo para salir los dos juntos, nowaki lleva un bluyin, una camisa negra de manga corta y unos zapatos negros, misaki lleva un bluyin como el de nowaki pero mas oscuro, una camisa color blanco y unos zapatos de color negro, nowaki llevaba un collar que le regalo misaki hace un mes, y misaki lleva un reloj que le di nowaki hace dos meses

los dos se ven muy guapos, los dos salieron con el auto de nowaki que youichi le compro, los dos se fueron a primero ir al cine, cuando llegaron al cine las chicas se le quedaron mirando con ojos de corazones, los chicos lo miraban celosos,

misaki: que películas quieres ver nowaki - le pregunto misaki

nowaki: elige tu la película - le dijo sonriendo que izo que misaki se sonrojara hasta la oreja

misaki: que tal esa - dijo señalando un película de comedio, los dos fueron a comprar las entradas a la película para verla, después de comprar los dulce para ver la película

nowaki: buena elección misaki - dijo nowaki dándole un abrazo a misaki, haciendo que misaki se sonrojara, las personas se le quedaban mirando a los dos, los dos se fueron a la sala de cine para ver la película, los dos se sentaron en la en la ultima fila viendo la película de comedia, misaki y nowaki estaban riendo de la película, después de ver la película, nowaki y misaki se fueron a comer al restaurante zuma, un arroz con pollo nowaki pidió un jugo de fresas y misaki un jugo de mora, los dos comen tranquilamente, los dos platicaban como les fue sus días, nowaki miraba a misaki haciendo que el se sonrojara, igual que misaki cuando miraba a nowaki y este le da una hermosa sonrisa el se sonroja

nowaki: misaki ...ten...go algo que ...decirte - dijo nowaki nerviosos

misaki; dime - pregunto misaki a nowaki

nowaki: mi...sa... misaki yo...yo... te... amo - dijo nerviso y con un sonrojo en su rostro, misaki miro sorprendido a nowaki y tenia un sonrojo muy fuerte, nowaki miro como misaki estaba callado y sintio una punsada de dolor - si tu no siente lo mismo por mi por favor no te separes de mi lado dejarme seguir siendo tu amigo

misaki: yo ...tambien ...te ...amo ...nowaki - dijo sonrojado nowaki lo miro sorprendido - te amo desde hace dos semanas

nowaki: yo también te amo desde hace dos semanas misa-chan - dijo y lo abrazo fuertemente - misaki te puedo dar un beso - dijo tocando los labios de misaki con sus dedos, misaki esta nervioso

misaki: si - dijo en un susurro, su corazón estaba muy acelerado nunca a sentido esto con nadie ni siquiera con akihiko, nowaki se acerco a los labios de misaki y los besos, misaki paso sus brazos por el cuello de nowaki y nowaki pasos su brazos por la cintura de misaki, pero tuvieron que separarse, los dos estaba en publico, misaki y nowaki están mas rojo que un tomate, las personas del restaurante se les quedo mirando, terminaron de comer y se fueron a la casa, lo que ellos no notaron que a los lejos una chica de ojos azules,cabello castaño claro veía lo que pasaba y sonrió, era ni mas ni menos que sakura takumi, ella tenia una sonrisa gigante

sakura: por fin encontraron el amor entre ustedes dos - dijo en un susurro de felicidad

4 semanas después

narra misaki

han pasado 4 semanas desde que nowaki y yo nos declaramos, 4 semanas desde que somos novios y no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de el, amo a nowaki con locura, el es lo mejor que me ha pasado y digo gracias a usami por traicionarme si no me hubiera traicionado no hubiera conocido a este hermoso hombre que amo con locura y daría mi vida por el, nowaki y yo siempre salimos los día que no tenemos trabajo o clases, nowaki me a llevado a lugares que me gustan me da cosas materiales, no me canso de decirlo amo, nowaki se a trabajar, yo después de que salid de la universidad me fui a un pequeño cafetería que estaba como a 3 cuadres de la universidad, pedí un café y me puse a pensar que esta haciendo ahorita nowaki, mi teléfono sono y era un mensaje de nowaki

**mensaje de nowaki**

**misa-chan o llegare temprano a casa hoy**

**hoy vamos a salir con los chicos **

**te amo misa-chan**

**nowaki**

sonríe antes el mensaje que me envio nowaki, solté una sonrisa tonta, vire a la puerta abrise y mi mundo se vino a bajo hay esta el causante de mi antiguo dolor usami akihiko, que hace aqui, el me miro y se sorprendió yo me pare rápido de la silla y le pague a la mesera quería irme de hay lo mas rápido posible, tenia que avisarle a nowaki

usagi: misaki eres tu - dijo sorprendido, el me agarro del brazo no tuve mas remedio que voltear y mirarlo

misaki: si soy yo usami - le dije a el se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su apellido y no usagi-san

usagi: misaki podemos hablar - me dijo yo di un suspiro. el me miro era momento de hablar con el

misaki: si pero solo por un momento - le dije a el serio y nos sentamos en una de las mesas - dime de que quieres hablar

usagi: misaki por favor regresa con migo por favor - me dijo a mi yo mire esos ojos color violeta que antes me gustaban pero ahora no

misaki: usami ya es tarde ya no te amo mas - le dije mirando lo, el estaba sorprendido - no voy a regresar con tigo

usagi: por que no? - me pregunto enojado

misaki: me enamore de otra persona - le dije la verdad y vi como sus ojos se pusieron de odio - me tengo que ir usami, me esperan - le dije y me pare de la mesa. cuando iba a salir del cafetería

pero sentí a usami agarrándole del brazo

misaki: déjeme ir - le dije enojado intentando librarme del brazo

usagi: no te dejare ir - dijo usami, yo estaba asustado se que es capas de hacer usami, vi como usami me libero del brazo el estaba el suelo y pude ver quien lo golpeo fue mi maestro youichi

misaki: youichi-san - dije el me miro, estaba enojado

youichi: estas bien misaki - me dijo a mi, yo lo mire a los ojos - usted que le esta haciendo a mi protegido - dijo molesto mi maestro

usagi: el es mio - dijo usami parándose del suelo, el maestro se puso delante mio - quien diablos eres tu

youichi: no te tengo que responder eso a tipos como tu - dijo enojado el maestro - y misaki no es tuyo,el no te pertenece

usagi: mmm - dijo usami el esta enojado, pero el no supera al maestro

usami agarra nuevamente el brazo de misaki, youichi ve como ese desgraciado lastima a su protegido nueva mente, y se enoja mas y le da un puñetazo en la cara, liberando a misaki del agarre de usami

youichi: misaki vete a la casa rápido corre rápido - dijo enojado vio como misaki salia como alma que lleva el diablo de la cafetería, misaki no voltea a ver, el sigue corriendo hasta llegar a casa - te dije que no te a atrevas a lastimar a mi protegido

usami: dame un permiso tengo que seguir a misaki - dijo enojado intenta salir pero youichi no le da el paso, todos en la cafetería vieron lo que paso y ese hombre esta muerto nadie se mete con el rubio y sale vivo para contarlo, youichi le paso un mensaje a su protegida sakura

**mensaje a sakura**

**mocosa empaca todo rápido, sal del país con misaki y nowaki no hagas pregunta solo hazlo, empaque todo lo que puedan y salgan del país rápido**

**youichi**

youichi: deja en paz a misaki o me vas a ver lo que puedo hacer - dijo enojado youichi

usami: no te tengo miedo - dijo, todos los presente pensaron que el hombre era un cobarde un idiota al enfrentarse al demonio hiruma y vieron como el demonio saco su libreta negra, todos le sintieron pena por usami, nadie provoca al demonio youichi hiruma - que va a ser con la libreta - pregunto confundido

youichi: se tu secreto mas oscuro no busce mas a misaki o si no revelare tu secreto mas oscuro - dijo youichi con su sonrisa de demonio que asusto a todos los presente, y usami esta sorprendido como es que el sabe su secreto mas oscuro

usami: no me importa que revele mi secreto - salio de la cafetería en busca e misaki pero lo que no sabe es que misaki ya llego a su casa, youichi revivió un mensaje de sakura

**mensaje para youichi**

**ya misaki llego a la casa y nos contó todo lo que paso, estamos empacando lo mas rápido posible, nowaki quiere partir le la cara a usami pero misaki lo tranquilizo diciendo que le diste un buen puñetazo, te felicito maestro ****  
**

**sakura**

**mensaje para sakura**

**sakura todavía no se vallan del país esperen voy a darle una falsa información al sujeto de que misaki se fue del país, voy a pedirle a unos de mis sirviente que se haga pasar por misaki y nowaki para que el crea que ellos dos se fueron del país, y el los buscaran**

**youichi**

youichi salio de la cafetería y se fue a buscar a dos de sus esclavos que son perfecto para el trabajo

**sesshy: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo**

**taisho: es el capitulo mas largo que hemos hecho**

**misaki: que les pareció, díganos la verdad**

**sesshy: quieren que haruhiko sea uke o semen **

**taisho: ustedes deciden **

**nowaki: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**misaki: ¿ reviews ? **

**todos: hasta luego**

** sesshy: y gracias a SesshomaruSama por la idea del reencuentro **


	7. Chapter 7

**sesshy: gracias por los comentarios me hicieron feliz y gracias de nuevo SesshomaruSama tu me ayudaste mucho, y ellos van a sufrir mucho cuando se enteren de que misaki y nowaki estén juntos, bueno SesshomaruSama gracias por la idea que me diste de como hacer sufrir a akihiko y a hiroki te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón y estoy emocionada por ser el capitulo de hoy, y les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes en el capitulo**

**taisho: va a ver lemon es la primera vez que escribimos un lemon O/O **

**sesshy: estamos nerviosa y taisho también lo esta **

**taisho: como dije antes es la primera vez que escribimos un lemon **

**sesshy: oye como vamos a convencer a hiroki y a usagi-san que nowa-chan y misa-kun que hagan un lemon**

**taisho: pero sera en el siguiente capitulo que vamos a hacer un lemon de nowa-chan y misa-kun**

**sesshy: ustedes deciden si quieren lemon de ellos dos mis queridos lectores**

**taisho: pero hay que convencer que hiroki y usami si ellos dos pueden hacer un lemon **

**sesshy: tienes razón como los convencemos? de que ellos hagan el lemon **

**youichi: eso me lo pueden dejar a mi **

**sesshy: que demonios youichi no des esos susto **

**youichi: kekekeke **

**taisho: como nos puede ayudar **

**youichi: necesito a kurama que me ayude**

**kurama: reportándose**

**taisho: aaaahhh nos quieren dar un ataque al corazón**

**kurama: lo siento **

**sesshy: hagan lo que quieren con hiroki y usagi-san**

**youichi: adiós, vamonos kurama**

**kurama: adiós**

**taisho: junjou romántica no nos pertenece**

**sesshy: la historia es completamente nuestra**

**ambos: esperamos que disfruten el capitulo**

**haruhiko: oye donde esta kurama?**

**sesshy: aaaahhhh por que hoy todo el mundo nos quiere dar un ataque al corazón**

**haruhiko: ¿?, donde esta kurama**

**taisho: kurama se fue con youichi hacer algo**

**haruhiko: mmm?**

**sesshy: fueron a detener a tu hermano para que hoy no interfiera con el capitulo de hoy**

**taisho: que tienes con kurama?**

**sesshy: acaso ustedes dos **

**haruhiko: mejor me voy a buscarlo**

**ambos: O.O**

**taisho: valla **

**sesshy: voy a poner unas canciones, las canciones que voy a poner no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivo artista**

**descriones de sakura y kurama **

**sakura takumi: ella es alta, cabello castaño claro largo, la nariz perfilada, piel morena y sus ojos azules, 23 años **

**le gusta proteger a las personas, es muy amable, no la hagas enojar, ella es huérfana como nowaki, ella, nowaki y kurama son amigos desde que eran niños, sakura le gusta la música, le gusta leer todo tipo de libros, le gusta cocinar, ella le fastidia que youichi si empre la proteja, ella quiere a youichi como un hermano aunque nunca se lo diga , ella cuando era niña juntos a sus amigos siempre hacían travesuras en el orfanato, ella recuerda sus viejos tiempo, a ella no le gusta que dañen a sus amigos, no le gusta la gente mentirosa, ella es capas de hacer todo por sus amigos, sakura llego al orfanato a los 3 años, su familia la abandono cuando cumplió los 3 años **

**kurama namizake: alto, fuerte, de cabello negro como la noche, ojos azules tiene una hermosa sonrisa, su piel es morena 24 años**

**le gusta también proteger a las personas, es muy amable, se enoja con facilidad, tuvo un pasado triste y doloroso los únicos que conoce ese pasado de kurama es sakura, nowaki y youichi, todo su familia murió en un accidente de auto, el único familiar que le quedo es su tío pero lo abandono, kurama llego al orfanato a los 4 años, kurama es un chico problemático, siempre dice la verdad o lo que piensa, no le gusta las persona que lastiman a otros y dicen mentiras, trabaja para youichi, es muy grosero, le gusta leer, la música, toca la guitarra y el piano, es un investigador la mayoría del tiempo cuando youichi le manda hacer trabajos, tiene la misma sonrisa demoníaca que youichi, le gusta fastidiar a youichi, no le gusta las personas que lastiman a otras personas**

3 años despues

narra kurama

han pasados 3 años desde que youichi me dio la misión de vigilar a akihiko usami y hiroki kamijou, desde que los empece a investigar a ellos dos, hace dos años que haruhiko y yo somos mas unidos ya no somos mayordomo y amo, somos amigos y hace un año que somos pareja estaba en mi cama con mis audífonos puesto escuchando música tranquilamente, escuchaba a uno de mis cantantes preferido romeo santos, me encantas sus canciones, las amo, también me gustan otros artista pero si dijo los nombres de los cantantes que me gustan seria una lista larga, fui a buscar algo para comer mientras caminaba a la cocina estaba cantando

Hilito de romeo santos

kurama:

_**Dile al tiempo que perdone a los años, **_  
_**que demoren que los meses tengan 30 días de mas, **_  
_**necesito otro siglo una píldora de olvido, **_  
_**algo útil que me ayude a borrar. **_

_**Sin ti, **_  
_**me eh convertido en un bufón, **_  
_**el payaso del salón, **_  
_**miento cuando digo odiarte, **_  
_**yo que privaba en vencedor, **_  
_**quien ganaba en el amor, **_  
_**y me diste hackemate. **_

_**Yo le dije al corazón que te olvidara, **_  
_**rudamente me grito que me callara, **_  
_**me confié de trapecista en un hilito, **_  
_**y resbale por la arrogancia yo lo admito. **_

_**Y ordene a mi alma que borrara, **_  
_**que no te amara y se rio en mi cara, **_  
_**crónica de un amor renunciado, **_  
_**sin ti mi vida, no conduce a nada. **_

_**(escucha las palabras) **_  
_**come on **_  
_**but only one king. **_

_**Dile a un niño que no llore, **_  
_**al jardín que no de flores, **_  
_**que la luna salga junto con el sol, **_  
_**si se dan tus peticiones, **_  
_**ya no escribo mas canciones y te olvido**_  
_sin** guardar rencor. **_

_**Aquí, soledad en mi habitación, **_  
_**tengo un cuadro sin color, **_  
_**de Mona lisa que dejaste, **_  
_**es la testigo del dolor, **_  
_**aunque es mi imaginación, **_  
_**veo la pena en su semblante. **_

_**Yo le dije al corazón que te olvidara, **_  
_**rudamente me grito que me callara, **_  
_**me confié de trapecista en un hilito, **_  
_**y resbale por la arrogancia yo lo admito. **_

_**Y ordene a mi alma que borrara, **_  
_**que no te amara y se rio en mi cara, **_  
_**crónica de un amor ya renunciado, **_  
_**sin ti mi vida, no conduce a nada. **_

_**Hey chi chi **_  
_**que maldito sentimiento **_  
_**ok, **_  
_**no valore tu amor y me sentí tarzán, (en un hilito) **_  
_**y todos los hombres lloran hasta super-man. **_

_**(parte en ingles) **_

_**Tú te vas, y yo eh quedado solo, **_  
_**estoy en vela, **_  
_**ya no cierro los ojos, **_  
_**colgando en un hilito, **_  
_**sin tu amor.**_

(n/s: aquí les dejo la descripción de la pagina para que encuentre la canción watch?v=4eCL0l9iD5A )

kurama no sabia que alguien lo escuchaba cantar esa persona estaba sorprendido por la voz de kurama y kurama termino de cantar y empezó a cantar otra canción

si yo muero de romeo santos

kurama:

_**Mañana si yo muero  
no me lloren pues  
se quedan lo recuerdos.  
De un rey que los ama  
que se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma  
en cada canción.**_

_**Se que ha mi funeral probablemente**_  
_**llegarán mis enemigos.**_  
_**Pero los perdono,**_  
_**al árbol que da fruto es que le tiran más.**_

_**Y perdono si una novia**_  
_**me fue infiel y me ha engañado.**_  
_**A los que extendí una mano**_  
_**y mezquinos me fallaron.**_  
_**A ese que se disfrazó de**_  
_**gran amigo tan sincero.**_  
_**A mi hermano traicionero**_  
_**que se vende por dinero..**_

_**Y a todos los Romeistas**_  
_**Los amo, los amo, los amo.**_

_**[Hay chichi]**_

_**[Y en mi entierro que me suene una bachatica**_  
_**del mayimbe, y que derramen un chin de coñac]**_  
_**[Yes sir]**_

_**A mi hijo pido excusas si una vez yo le fallé.**_  
_**No olvide que un hombre es hombre si respeta a la mujer.**_  
_**Mi hermanita y madresita saben que yo no he mentido,**_  
_**no soy gay pero la envidia se dedica a desmentirlo..**_

_**Y a todos los Romeistas**_  
_**Los amo, los amo, los amo.**_

_**[El envidioso inventa el rumor**_  
_**el chismoso lo difunde**_  
_**y el idiota se lo cree]**_

_**Mi reputación ha sido producto de ese veneno,**_  
_**yo no soy perfecto pero en mi closet no hay secreto.**_  
_**Quizá moriré sin tener un gramy me vale mier**.**_  
_**Aparentemente no me soporta ni la academia.**_  
_**Y si yo muero,**_  
_**si mañana muero.**_

_**Que Diosito me condene o**_  
_**perdone mis pecados,**_  
_**y si fui un poco arrogante**_  
_**lo que tengo lo he sudado.**_  
_**Mucha gente me pregunta si regresa Aventura,**_  
_**y yo siempre soy el malo sin causar esa ruptura..**_

_**Y a todos los Romeistas**_  
_**Los amo, los amo, los amo.**_

_**Mañana si yo muero**_  
_**no me lloren pues**_  
_**se quedan lo recuerdos.**_  
_**De un rey que los ama**_  
_**que se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma**_  
_**en cada canción.**_

(n/t: aquí esta la descripción de la pagina donde pueden encontrar la canción watch?v=80aLJ8uAEMg )

kurama llego a la cocina y agarro una manzana la lavo y no se dio cuenta de que una persona la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. kurama se voltio y soltó la manzana frente a sus ojos esta haruhiko, kurama estaba sorprendido de que haruhiko estaba frente de sus ojos, haruhiko caminaba hacia kurama, el retrocedió hacia atrás. kurama sintió algo en su espalda y vio que era la pared y haruhiko estaba frente su yo

haruhiko: valla no sabias que cantara tan bien - le dijo al oído haciendo que kurama se pusiera nervioso

kurama: bueno llevo años de practica haruhiko-sama - dijo kurama nervioso por la cercanía de haruhiko, no es la primera vez que esta a si, siempre es kurama que esta frente a haruhiko pero estaba vez haruhiko estaba frente su yo

haruhiko: te e dicho que me llames por mi nombre - le dijo haruhiko a kurama

kurama: si me lo as dicho muchas veces haruhiko - dijo kurama un poco enojado

haruhiko: por que no me dijiste que cantabas - dijo haruhiko enojado

kurama: nunca preguntas te - dijo kurama con tranquilidad, en ese momento sono el teléfono de kurama - hola? youichi - dijo feliz de hablar de nuevo con su amigo pero alguien no esta muy feliz y ese alguien es ni mas ni menos que usami haruhiko - cuanto tiempo tenemos sin hablar un año o dos años - dijo divertido - jeje y aiichiro? - dijo kurama, kurama le a dicho que no hay nada entre youichi y el, siempre dice que youichi esta enamorado perdidamente de su pareja - y vas a venir verdad? - pregunto, se sentía muy celoso de que ese tal youichi conozca mas a kurama que el - entonce para que me llamas? - pregunto con enfado - QUE - grito - enserio, bien voy a ver que puedo hacer - dijo con un suspiro - si lo se youichi pero dime que puedo hacer - dijo se paso una mano por la cabeza - no preguntes eso - dijo con un sonrojo, haruhiko no entendía que le dijo youichi para que su pareja se pusiera a si - adios - tranco el teléfono

haruhiko: no me gusta que el te llame - dijo haruhiko a su semen

kurama: haruhiko-chan no te pongas celoso tu sabes que youichi es un amigo mio - dijo abrazando a su uke por la espalda

haruhiko: es que me molesta que te llame - dijo viendo los hermosos ojos azules de su semen - y dime para que te llamo

kurama: you-kun me llamo por que - dijo kurama y vio como su uke se puse enojado cuando dijo you-kun - bueno me llamo para decirme que misaki y nowaki regresaran a japón - dijo a su pareja y vio como haruhiko abrió los ojos sorprendido - por eso me llamo para avisarme

haruhiko: regresaran - dijo confundido, ya no senti nada por misaki lo que siente por el es un cariño de un hermano

kurama: si ellos dos regresaran y me pidió si podías quedarse aquí hasta que ellos dos encuentre un lugar donde quedarse - dijo a su pareja

haruhiko: claro ellos se pueden quedar aquí no tengo ningún problema - le dijo a su pareja - y ellos cuando regresaran

kurama: el idiota de hiruma me dijo que ellos dos van a regresar dentro de dos días - le dijo a su uke

haruhiko: a si que voy a ver a misaki después de 3 años - dijo haruhiko a su semen

kurama: y también me dijo que vigilara a tu hermano y al profesor - dijo kurama viendo a su uke, a haruhiko no le gustaba que youichi le hiciera trabajar - se que no te gusta que trabaje para youichi pero tengo que hacerlo tu sabe que el idiota de youichi me protege - le dijo a su pareja y lo abrazo por la cintura

haruhiko: tu sabes que yo te puedo proteger - dijo abrazando a su semen

kurama: lo se pero youichi me a protegido desde que tenia 15 años el es un hermano para mi y ya estoy acostumbrado a que el me proteja - le dijo a su uke - ademas no creo que a youichi le agrade la idea de que me este protegiendo - le dijo - aunque yo sea mayor que ese idiota el me protege - le dijo y le di un bes en la mejilla - ademas no quiero que te hagan daño - le dijo a su uke y le dio un beso en los labios - eres la persona mas especial para mi y no quiero que te lastime - dijo viendo a los ojos de sus ukes

haruhiko: quieres ir a mi cuarto - dijo haruhiko a su semen

kurama: claro - dijo mostrando una sonrisa a su uke que lo izo sonrojar

narra taisho

un joven de 22 años de cabello castaño ( n/t: les dejo la foto como tiene el cabello . /_ ) alto, musculoso de ojos verdes estaba en el regazo de su amado de 30 años cabello negro azulado, sus ojos orbes azules, alto musculoso (n/s: les dejo la foto como tiene el cabello . /_ ), los dos están descansando de su día

xxx: que dia - dijo el de cabello castaño a su pareja

xxxx: por que lo dice misaki - le dijo a su pareja

misaki: hoy fue un día agotador nowaki - dijo a su pareja que lo miro a los ojos

nowaki: estas listo para regresar a japón misa-chan - le dijo a su pareja dándole un beso en la mejilla

misaki: claro nowaki, ademas quiero ver a mi hermano no lo e visto en 3 años y quiero saber como esta - le dijo viendo los ojos de su pareja que le trasmite amor - ademas quiero decirle que estamos casado

nowaki: creo que tu hermano se va a sorprende cuando descubra que nos casamos - dijo viendo a los ojos de su hermoso uke

misaki: te amo mucho nowaki - dijo y le dio un beso en los labios a su semen

xxx: misaki nowaki - grito una voz masculina

nowaki: mmm - dijo nowaki enojado y vio el causante, era un joven de 20 años de cabellos plateado, alto, ojos azules y musculoso - que pasa aiichiro

aiichiro you-kun quiere verlos a ustedes dos - dijo a la pareja de enamorados - y lo siento por interrumpir su momento

misaki: descuida aiichiro vamos a ver lo que quiere youichi-san - dijo parándose del regazo de su esposo, los 3 fueron donde estaba youichi - que pasa youichi-san

youichi: ya se donde se quedaran - dijo a sus dos protegidos

nowaki: donde? -le pregunto nowaki a su maestro

yoiuchi: cuando lleguen a ya mi amigo lo va a buscar para que lo lleve a la casa donde se van a quedar - dijo youichi a sus dos protegidos

ambos: ok - dijeron ambos a la vez

misaki: pero tu vienes con nosotros - le pregunto a su maestro

youichi: no creo tengo que resolver unos asuntos en tokio - dijo youichi a los dos

aiichiro: quisiera acompañarlos pero voy a compañar a youichi - les dije a sus dos amigos

misaki: ojala sakura estuviera aquí, ellas nos hubiera acompañado - dijo misaki triste (n/s lo siento no le voy a decir que paso con sakura, eso es en el siguiente capitulo)

youichi: como extraño a esa mocosa - dijo youichi a sus protegidos

nowaki: si por que se tuvo que ir - dijo triste, misaki abrazo a su pareja

vamos con usagi-san

ha pasado 3 años desde entonce, desde que vi la ultima vez ha misaki, el no a regresado ha japón con ese tal nowaki, seguro misaki se fue de miami/florida junto ha esa persona, no se donde están ahora, hiroki y yo fuimos a los paises de la lista pero ellos no estaban hay, a si que nos regresamos a japón cuando llegamos, mi querido hermano me visito a mi departamento eso fue hace 2 años y yo estaba hablando con hiroki para seguir buscando lo, mi hermano apareció en mi departamento y nos dio un golpe a nosotros dos y me dijo como pude traicionar a misaki y también se lo dijo a hiroki, los dos nos sorprendimos como el supo de la traición, le dije si sabia donde estaba misaki y nowaki, el nos miro a los dos, el quería darnos mas golpe pero un joven lo de tuvo diciendo que no valemos la pena que el nos golpe mi hermano queria gritarle pero el joven lo miro enojado y se fue de hay, mi hermano lo siguió, no entiendo nada ni de como se entero de que traicione a misaki, pero creo que el sabe donde esta y no me lo va a decir estoy seguro de eso, dentro de esto 3 años hiroki y yo decidimos no buscarlos mas, por que estoy seguro de que misaki algún día regresara a japón, desde los 3 años vivo solo, ni siquiera aikawa no me a visitado o me a venido a pedir el manuscrito ni siquiera el idiota de isaka a venido para el departamento, tengo que ir a entregar el manuscrito cuando me cruzo con isaka o aikawa ellos me miran con odio y ellos son fríos con migo dice gracias a hora largo, ellos también se enteraron que traicione a misaki seguro ese hijo de *** les dijo a ellos dos, tengo que controlarme, a mi no me a importado lo que piense de mi pero ahora me esta importando lo que piense las persona a mi alrededor, ya no hablo mas con haruhiko siempre lo iba a visitar para que me diga donde esta misaki y el me decía largo que nunca me lo va a decir que me puedo ir a infierno, lo iba a visitar hasta que el un día se harto y me dijo que era un desgraciado un hijo de su **** y que me valla a infierno que jamas en su vida me va a decir donde esta misaki y que mejor me valla o me va a denunciar con la policía y le va a decir todo desde el principio, me fui de hay, es la segunda vez que lo veo enojado, todos los vecinos de takahiro salieron a ver lo que pasaba y nos miraban, a el no le importo que me estuviera gritando frente de todos y diciendo grosería, no fui por una semana a verlo, cuando fui de nuevo la casa estaba vacía, takahiro junto a nanami se mudaron, le pregunte a los vecinos y ellos no me dijeron a donde se mudaron, lo único que me dijeron es que se fueron lejos eso paso hace dos años, me siento solo sin misaki, lo extraño mucho

narra sesshy

dos días después

misaki y nowaki llegaron a japón, los dos están muy nervioso, después de que el avión terminara de aterrizar los dos se bajaron y vieron su antiguo hogar, los dos esperaron al amigo de youichi, los dos estaba tranquilamente esperando a las persona que lo va a buscar

xxxx: nowaki - grito una voz masculina y los dos se voltearon y vieron a un joven de unos 27 alto, fuerte, de cabello negro como la noche, ojos azules, nowaki se quedo con la boca abierta misaki vio al hombre acercarse a ellos dos, al lado del joven estaba alguien muy conocido misaki lo conocía muy bien

que hace el hermano de usami aquí - penso misaki

nowaki: kurama cuando tiempo sin verte - le dijo a su amigo de la infancia y lo abrazo, no le gusto al hombre que estaba al lado de kurama

misaki: haruhiko-sama que hace usted por aquí - le pregunto misaki nervioso a su ex cuñado

haruhiko: vine a acompañar a kurama - dijo viendo a su pareja

kurama: mucho gusto soy kurama namizake - le dijo a misaki

misaki: soy misaki takahashi - le dijo al amigo de su pareja

kurama youichi me llamo para que se quedaran en la mansión de haruhiko - dijo viendo a su pareja

nowaki: mucho gusto señor haruhiko soy nowaki kusama - dijo mirando al hombre mayor

haruhiko se quedo impresionado por el apellido de nowaki se parece al nombre de su pareja claro si le quita la s y le pone la r , kurama kusama se parece demasiado

haruhiko: soy haruhiko usami - dijo viendo al joven que se puso serio - no te preocupes yo no soy como el idiota de mi hermano - le dijo al hombre que se tranquilizo

kurama: y dime nowaki y youichi? - le pregunto a nowaki, ellos caminaban tranquilamente

nowaki: esta bien - le dijo, misaki y nowaki se sentaron en la parte de atrás del auto de haruhiko - y dime haruhiko-sama usted es algo de kurama

haruhiko: es mi pareja - dijo viendo como nowaki y misaki abrieron los ojos sorprendido O.O - y tu seguro eres pareja de misaki

estoy muy feliz de que haruhiko-sama aya encontrado el amor - penso misaki

misaki: si mas bien el es mi esposo - dijo misaki sonrojarse

kurama: no me invitaste a tu boda - dijo molesto kurama - valla que amigo eres

nowaki: lo siento kurama pero tu debes conocer a youichi-san - dijo nowaki a su amigo

kurama: lo conozco mas que bien - dijo frustrado

misaki: de donde se conocen ustedes dos - le pregunto a su pareja y nowaki sonrió a misaki

nowaki: kurama junto a sakura y yo crecimos en un orfanato - dijo a su pareja, haruhiko miro a su pareja y vio que puso una sonrisa feliz - claro alguien se escapo cumpliendo los 15 años

misaki y haruhiko miraron a kurama y este se sonrojo

kurama: aun recuerda eso - dijo kurama divertido - creo que si, y misaki desde cuando son pareja tu y nowaki y cuando se casaron

misaki: hace 3 años que somos pareja y hace un año que nos casamos - dijo misaki sonrojado

kurama: quien fue el idiota que le dijo a youichi que trabajaba como mayordomo - dijo y haruhiko lo miro - no piense otra cosa haruhiko tu no conoces a youichi como yo lo conozco y el puede ser un dolor de cabeza

nowaki: misaki ni yo fuimos - dijo nowaki a su amigo

kurama: esa sakura como se atreve - dijo enojado kurama


	8. Chapter 8

**me alegra que le aya gusta el capitulo anterior, ya nowaki y misaki regresaron a japon, que pasara en este capitulo muchos cosas pasaran, bien sakura va a parecer mas en la historia de aiichiro nitori falta como 4 capitulos para que se termine la historia creo, si le gusta puedo hacer una segunda temporada de junjou a new love**

**sesshy: no quiero que se termine la historia T-T**

**taisho: vamos sesshy querida los lectores pueden decidir si hay una segunda parte de la historia **

**akihiko: por fin se va a acabar esta historia**

**sesshy: mi querido usagi-san los lectores pueden decidir si quieren una segunda parte junjou a new love **

**taisho: ademas si ellos quieren una segunda parte de la historia lo vamos a hacer y ademas no vas a parecer en la historia**

**akihiko: los odios a ambos **

**sesshy; yo te quiero mucho usagi-san**

**haruhiko: hola**

**taisho: hola haruhiko como esta**

**haruhiko: bien**

**akihiko: a el lo llamas por su nombre y a mi me dices usami y usagi-san**

**sesshy: vamos no te pongas celoso usagi-san tu tienes a misaki y haruhiko-kun tiene a **

**taisho: a kurama por esto momentos**

**sesshy: exacto **

**akihiko: que haces aqui **

**haruhiko: eso no te interesa **

**akihiko: mmm**

**sesshy: akihiko si vas a peliar con haruhiko-kun sera mejor que te vallas de aqui **

**taisho: mejor vamos con la historia**

**haruhiko: la historia es completamente de sesshy-taisho**

**sesshy: los personaje de junjou romantica no me pertenece **

**taisho: esperamos que le guste la historia**

**akihiko: adios**

**sesshy: bien vamonos haruhiko para que hables con nosotros**

**SesshomaruSama: hola **

**sesshy: SesshomruSama como as estado**

**SesshomaruSama: bien quiero hablar con ustedes **

**taisho: ok haruhiko puedes esperar**

**SesshomaruSama: no quiero hablar contigo sesshy-taisho y contigo haruhiko quiero decirle una idea que se me ocurrio+**

**sesshy: ok vamonos**

**haruhiko: que idea se te ocurrio **

**SesshomaruSama: no puedo dejar que los baka sepan de la idea**

**akihiko: no soy un baka**

**SesshomaruSama: si tu y hiroki son unos bakas, bueno vamonos no quiero estar con este baka**

**haruhiko: alguien por fin me entiende**

**sesshy: sera mejor que nos vallamos **

**taisho: este capitulo va dedicado a una gran amiga y una gran lectora **

**sesshy: este capitulo te va dedicado a ti SesshomaruSama**

una semana despues

narar haruhiko

han pasado una semana desde que misaki junto a su pareja llegaron a japon, misaki y yo hablamos y le dije que sentia un gran cariño de un amigo un hermano hacia el y que estaba feliz de que aya encontrado el amor, misaki me dijo que estaba feliz de que aya encontrado el amor en kurama, mientras nosotros estamos hablando vimos a kusama-san y a kurama hablando se su infacia y lo que hicieron despues de abandonar el orfanato, yo los miraba hablar tranquilamente y le pregunte a misaki si no estaba celoso de que su pareja hable con la mia, el me dijo que confiaba en nowaki, que el nunca lo traicionaria, kusama-san y kurama entraban a la sala, los dos se estaban riendo

misaki: por que se rien? - pregunto misaki a los dos

nowaki: es que me acabo de recordad - dijo kusama riendo - que cuando estamos en el orfanato kurama tocaba muchos instrumento la gente que lo escuchaba tocar se le quedaba mirando - dijo mirando a a mi pareja - pero eso no es lo que queria contar, en el orfanato habia 2 chicos un dia empezamos a jugar futbol y kurama como era malo en ese tiempo le dio a un de los chicos ocasionando que se besaran en los labios

kurama: jejeje - dijo riendo mi pareja - despues descubrieron que yo fui el responsable de que se besaran dios fue tan divertido ver como ellos dos corrian para atraparme - dijo kurama riendo

haruhiko: eran problematicos cuando eran niños verdad? - les pregunto a ellos dos

nowaki: si - dijo nowaki riendo - misaki me quieres a compañar a comprar algo - le dijo a misaki, en ese momento misaki se paro del mueble y se fue junto a nowaki para comprar algo

kurama se me acerco y se sento en mi regazo y me paso los brazos por la cintura

kurama: estas celoso mi querido H.A.R.U.H.I.K.O - dijo deletriando mi nombre con una voz seductora

haruhiko: no - le dije mirando los ojos a mi pareja

kurama: pareciera que si esta celoso - dijo mirandome con sus ojos azules

haruhiko: si estoy celoso - le dije a el, kurama rio y me beso en la mejilla

kurama: mi querido haruhiko no este celoso de nowaki el es como un hermano para mi - me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios yo le corespondi el beso - ademas nowaki no es mi tipo - me dijo separandose de mi

haruhiko: se que no debo ser celoso pero es que no puedo evitarlo - le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos azules- te amo y tengo miedo de que te separen de mi

kurama: jamas me separaria de ti tu eres mio haruhiko asi como yo soy tuyo - me dijo mordiendome la oreja yo solte un suspiro - que te parece si vamos a tu cuarto hacer - lo ultimo me lo susurro en el odio - te amo mucho - dijo kurama a su uke, los dos se fueron al cuarto de haruhiko

vamos con nuestra querida pareja

misaki: que vamos a comprar - dijo misaki a su pareja

nowaki: no vamos a comprar nada queria darle un momento a sola a haruhiko-san y a kurama - dijo abrazando a su pareja por la espalda - ademas se que quieres visitar a tu hermano

misaki: como sabes donde vive mi hermano y que lo quiero visitar - dijo sorprendido misaki y miro a su semen

nowaki: lo presenti - dijo nowaki a su uke - ademas le pregunte a kurama si podia investigar donde vive tu hermano y lo cumplio - dijo nowaki dandole un beso a misaki en la mejilla

misaki: entonce vamos donde mi hermano - dijo misaki a su semen

nowaki: si vamos de una buena vez - dijo a su uke - quiero conocer a mi cuñado - dijo feliz haciendo que misaki se sonrojara

misaki: estoy emocionado de volver a ver a mi hermano - dijo feliz misaki sonriendo, su semen lo miro y sonrio - ya quiero contarle muchas cosas y de lo que ice aya - dijo abrazando a su pareja y le dio un beso en la mejilla - eres el mejor esposo

nowaki lo abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazo y le dio un beso en la frente, los dos empezaron a caminar con las manos juntas, caminaban tranquilamente, los dos caminaban tranquilamente, nowaki junto a misaki miraron a un hombre que estaba hablando con un joven menor con el, el chico alto, delgado con musculo sus ojos son grandes de color grisaceo, su cabello es castaño claro tirado a rubio su piel es ligeramente blanca, misaki reconocio al joven 21 años, nowaki miro al hombre que estaba a su lado nowaki lo conocia muy bien

nowaki: profesor miyagi - dijo el nombre del hombre

misaki: shinobu - dijo misaki diciendo el nombre del joven de 21 años, los dos mencionados se voltiaron a ver quien los llamaba y se quedaron sorprendido cuando miraron a las personas que los llamo se quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo

miyagi: no.. nowaki - dijo sorprendido de ver al medico frente de el

shinobu: misaki-san - dijo shinobu de ver de nuevo al castaño

los dos se acercaron a misaki y nowaki y los abrazaron

miyagi: a pasado 3 años desde que se fueron - dijo felizmente de volver a ver al doctor y a misaki - no puede ser misaki eres tu

misaki: si - dijo al profesor miyagi - no a cambiado nada profesor miyagi

miyagi: solo dime miyagi - dijo miyagi sonriendo

misaki: ok as cambiado shinobu - dijo misaki al joven que se sonrojo

miyagi: cuando llegaron - pregunto felizmente

nowaki: llegamos hace una semana - dijo nowaki a miyagi

miyagi: y ellos saben que estan aqui - dijo miyagi serio, shinobu miro a nowaki y a misaki

nowaki: no - dijo nowaki

shinobu: y donde se estan quedando - dijo shinobu a los dos

misaki: en la casa de un amigo de nowaki - dijo señalando a su pareja

miyagi: y a donde van chicos - le pregunto a ellos

nowaki: vamos a visitar al hermano de misaki - dijo nowaki a miyagi

misaki: miyagi-san shinobu quieren ir a una fiesta que la pareja del amigo de nowaki va a dar - dijo a los dos

shinobu: claro cuando sera la fiesta - dijo shinobu a su amigo

nowaki: te enviaremos la envitacion por un mensake - le dijo a mirayi - bueno adios chicos espero que se cuiden

misaki y nowaki seguia caminando a la casa de takahiro, llegaron a la casa de takahiro y misaki se sorprendio de que su hermano se aya mudado,kurama le dijo que tuvo un problema con el y mi hermano estaba a harto de que el fuera a su casa a su que se mudo. misaki toco el timbre nervioso y espero a que su hermano abra la puerta, estaba muy nervioso, misaki vio la puerta abrirse y miro a su hermano frente hay, su hermano estaba sorprendido

takahiro: misaki eres tu - dijo takahiro sorprendido de ver a su hermano hay y cambiado

misaki: si soy yo hermano - dijo misaki abrazando a su hermano mayor, nowaki vio como misaki lloraba y abrazaba a su hermano, sonrio ante la imagen de su misaki abrazando a su hermano - como te extrañe

takahiro: yo tambien - dijo takahiro a su hermano y se dio cuenta de la presencia de nowaki - tu debes ser nowaki

nowaki: si mucho gusto takahiro misaki me a hablado mucho en ti - dijo sonriendo a su cuñado

takahiro: pasen - dijo takahiro y los dos pasaron a la casa de takahiro - nanami ven rapido tenemos visita - grito el nombre de su esposa

nanami: que pasa takahiro - le dijo a su esposo, takahiro se izo a un lado y nanami vio a misaki, nanami se sorprendio de ver a misaki a hay y fue a abrazarlo - misaki cuanto te extrañe

nowaki: mucho gusto soy nowaki kusama - presentandose a nanami

nanami: soy nanami la esposa de takahiro - dijo presentandose a nowaki - sientesen voy a buscar un poco de te

nowaki: gracias - dijo y los 3 se sentaron nowaki al lado de su misaki y takahiro al frente de ellos dos

takahiro: y cuentemen que an hecho durante esto 3 años - les dijo a los dos, en ese momento llego nanami con 4 tasas se las dios a cada uno y se sento al lado de su esposo - y digamen que an hecho - dijo sonriendo aunque ya sabia que ellos estaban casado por la sortija que tenian ambos en la mano, pero mejor no iba a decir nada, misaki y nowaki empezaron a contarle lo que hicieron a ya no le contaron de que estaban casados y no le contaron de un pequeño secreto

misaki: hermano tu y nanami quieren ir a la fiesta que el amigo de nowaki va a dar - dijo misaki a sus hermano y a nanami, en la fiesta el y nowaki le van a decir a todos sus amigos que ellos dos son pareja y el otro secreto

nanami: claro misaki - dijo nanami a misaki con una sonrisa

misaki: bueno tenemos que irnos nos vemos dentro de 3 dias hermano y hermana- dijo misaki a su hermano y a nanami que sonrio,

nowaki: adios fue un gusto en conocerlos - dijo nowaki a los dos

takahiro sonrio a nowaki y le dio gracias a kami-sama que misaki encontro el amor y esa persona esta frente de el

takahiro: el justo fue de nosotros - dijo takahiro y acompaño a los dos a la puerta y se despidio de misaki y nowaki

misaki y nowaki se fueron a la mansion para descansar y preparar las cosas para la fiesta que es de dentro de 3 dias y necesitaban descansar para ayudar a kurama a preparar a la fiesta, llegaron a la mansion y se fueron acostar los dos cayeron a los brazos de morfeo

3 dias despues

narra akihiko

hace 2 dias una invitacion llego a mi casa, no se de quien es pero decia que estaba cordialmente invitado a una fiesta, no queria ir a la fiesta pero la invitacion decia que tenia que ir obligatoriamente quien demonios me dejo esta invitacion a ir a una fiesta dios voy a matar a la persona que me invito a la fiesta, tenia que ir, a si que tenia que elegir mi traje y ir a la fiesta aunque no tenia ganas de ir aya, el dia paso rapido y mañana era la fiesta (n/s: es jueves para aclarar las dudad), yo no queria ir a la fiesta queria seguir buscando a misaki pero el no aparecia, era mejor ir a la fiesta no tenia nada que hacer, el dia de la fiesta llego la fiesta era en la noche a si que tenia que prepararme para ir a esa fiesta, me fui a comer a la calle, algunas personas hablaban sobre la fiesta de hoy, no e visto a hiroki hace 2 semanas, el esta como yo, los dos queremos que nuestra pareja regresen pero no sera posible estamos seguro de eso. yo quiero que vuelva mi misaki, pero no se donde esta, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en miami/florida despues no lo vi mas, la hora de la fiesta llego me puse mi ropa y me fui en mi auto, tenia que ir a la direccion donde seria la fiesta cuando llegue estaba sorprendido, esto tiene que ser una jodida broma, la fiesta va a hacer en la mansion de mi familia, por que haruhiko me mando a una fiesta no lo se pero lo voy a descubrir, a los lejos vi a takahiro y a nanami ellos que hacen aqui, y tambien vi al profesor de literatura miyagi you y a un joven que no conozco que estaba al lado de miyagi pero vi a otra persona era hiroki que hace aqui tambien me acerque a hiroki y el me vio y estaba sorprendido

hiroki: a ti tambien te invitaron verdad? - el me pregunto - que quiere ahora tu hermano bakahiro

usagi: no se - le dije a el, entramos a la fiesta y hay muchas personas en la fiesta - pero que se trae entre mano ese maldito

nos ofrecieron algo de tomar y los dos tomamos las copa y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa mi hermano estaba en el centro a su lado estaba el chico que vi hace 3 años y tenia 2 acompañantes que estaban completamente enmascarado, vi a unos de ellos y uno tenia unos intenso ojos verdes que miraba con cariño y amor hacia la persona que estaba a su lado

haruhiko: bien queridos invitados mios - dijo haruhiko a todos los invitados yo puse los ojos en blanco - quiero presentarle a mi pareja kurama namizake - dijo señalando al joven de cabellos negro como la noche y ojos azules, habia paparazzi hay

mujer: desde cuando son parejas - dijo una mujer a mi hermanos, los paparazzi empezaron a ser preguntas a haruhiko y a su pareja

kurama: hace un año que somos pareja - dijo el joven a los paparazzi y empezaron a ser mas pregunta de como se conocieron ? y donde? y cuando?

haruhiko: no estan aqui para saber de mi - dijo haruhiko - quiero presentarle a mis dos amigos misaki kusama y su pareja nowaki kusama - dijo señalando a los dos persona que estaban a su lado, yo abri los ojos mi misaki estaba hay frente de mis ojos, el se quito el antifaz con kusama, vi a hiroki y el y yo estamos sorprendido, ellos cuando llegaron aqui a japon y que hacen en la fiesta queria acercame a abrazar a misaki y hiroki queria ser lo mismo con su doctor pero antes de que nos acercaramos a ellos dos, los dos nos quedamos quietos cuando escuchamo la ultima parte pareja

misaki: mucho gusto - dijo misaki sonriendo y pude notar el estomago de misaki esta mas abultado - quiero decirle algo muy importante a mis amigos y a mi hermano takahiro y a mi hermana nanami - dijo misaki sonriendo y tomo entre lazos sus dedos con los de kusama, no esto no puede ser posible, los paparazzi vieron lo que izo misaki y empesaron a serle preguntas

hombre: el joven nowaki y usted son pareja eso es verdad - pregunto un hombre por favor que diga que no

nowaki: si misaki y yo somos pareja - dijo nowaki besando la mejilla de misaki - mas bien estamos casado - dijo nowaki sonriendo, no esto no puede ser posible misaki nunca se olvidaria de mi ni menos se casaria con alguien mas

mujer: desde cuando sales y desde cuando esta casados - dijo otra mujer a misaki y nowaki

misaki: hace 2 años que salimos y hace un año que nos casamos - dijo misaki a los paparazzi y recorde el evento que paso en miami/florida misaki me dijo que se enamoro de otra persona el se enamoro del doctor

hombre: donde se casaron - dijo un hombre muy joven

nowaki: en mialmi/florida en Estados Unidos - dijo nowaki con una sonrisa de felicidad

mujer: y por que se fueron de japon - pregunto la misma mujer que le izo la pregunta anterior del hombre

misaki: por que nuestra antigua pareja nos traicionaron - dijo misaki tranquilo, yo abri los ojos mas, misaki lo dijo frente los paparazzi

hombre: y quienes eran sus ex pareja - dijo otro hombre

nowaki: la ex pareja de misaki es el famoso escritor usami akihiko - dijo nowaki tranquilo, todos me miraron a mi y despues volvieron su mirada a nowaki - y mi antigua pareja era un profesor de literatura llamado hiroki kamijou - dijo nowaki con tranquilidad y sin mirar a las personas que estan hay

mujer: estas diciendo que el famoso escritor usami akihiko se acosto con tu pareja y ellos dos fueron los causantes de que ustedes dos se fueran del pais - dijo una voz muy conocina era aikawa

misaki: si - dijo misaki simple - pero no venimos a decir eso - dijo misaki sonriendo - tenemos una noticia que dar a todos

hombre: que noticia es - dijo un hombre a misaki

misaki: yo lo voy a decir nowaki - le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, las mujeres gritaron kawaii y los hombre con una sonrisa, nowaki le sonrio a su pareja - nowaki y yo vamos hacer padres, no no esto no puede ser cierto,

aikawa: cuanto meses tienes misaki-kun - dijo aikawa a misaki, yo no podia creerlo esto era una maldita pesadilla esto no es real, misaki no esta casado ni esta esperando un hijo de ese doctor, pero no estaba soñando esto es real no es un sueño

nowaki: misaki tiene dos meses de embarazo - dijo nowaki abrazando a su pareja y le dio un beso en sus cabellos

haruhiko vio a su hermano y a hiroki y vio las cara de ellos dos, las caras de akihiko y hiroki eran un poema ellos dos no podia creer lo que esta pasando, sonrio, ellos dos deben de estar sufriendo

haruhiko: hermano nadien sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde - dijo haruhiko en un susurro - los dos estan sufriendo, ellos pensaron que misaki y nowaki-san van a volver a su lado pero estan muy equivocado, pero se equivocaron los dos son felices juntos y nadien lo separaran

kurama: valla las cara de ellos son un poema - dijo a su pareja - ellos van a sufrir lo mismo que sufrieron nowaki y misaki va a vivir en carne propia lo que ellos sufrieron y que sus ellos dos son felices juntos - dijo kurama abrazando a haruhiko,

haruhiko: tu sabias del embarazo de misaki - le pregunto a su semen

kurama: yo lo sabia cuando vi a misaki sabia que esta esperando un hijo de nowaki - dijo viendo como las personas felicitaban a misaki y a nowaki por el embarazo y por que su casamiento - y tu

haruhiko: no tenia ni la mayor idea de que misaki esta esperando un hijo de kusama-san fue una sorpresa para todos - dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a kurama - pero fue una sorpresa para ellos dos, de que kusama-san y misaki esten juntos y esperen a un hijo - dijo riendo un poco

kurama: si ahora tendre que proteger a misaki mas se que tu hermano es capas de hacer cualquier cosa - dijo mirando a los ojos de su pareja - y tambien tendre que proteger a nowaki

haruhiko: pero mañana empezaras a proteger a misaki - le dijo dandole una sonrisa - pero en este momento vamos a felicitarlos a los dos

kurama: vamos - dijo y los dos se fueron donde estaba nowaki y misaki

akihiko junto a hiroki se fueron de la fiesta no querian estar hay, los dos en este momento estan sufriendo, tiene un dolor en su corazones

hiroki se dio cuenta de que perdio a nowaki hace 3 años pero ya era tarde de recuperarlo, ya no puede pedirle que regrese a su lado,vio la mirada de nowaki cuando miro a misaki y dijo que misaki esta esperando un hijo suyo, el se va a ser un lado y dejara que nowaki sea feliz con misaki,

lo mejor sera de que me valla del pais por un tiempo y olvidar a nowaki - penso hiroko mirando por la ventana del auto de akihiko - bakahiro sera mejor que tu tambien te hagas a un lado y dejes ser feliz a misaki con nowaki - penso hiroki mirando al mencionado y vio en su mirada de que el no pensaba como el, hiroki estaba seguro de que akihiko va a ser algo y estaba muy seguro de que el no va a dejar que misaki sea feliz con nowaki - kami-sama por favor protege a misaki y a nowaki y que el bakahiro no los separe y que no le haga nada malo a su hijo y que un dia nowaki y misaki me perdonen por lo que ice - penso hiroki y volvio a mirar por la ventana

pero akihiko no pensaba lo mismo que hiroki el va a recuperar a misaki cueste lo que cueste


	9. Chapter 9

**gracias por los comentarios y gracias a sesshomarusama por dame la idea de que misaki y nowaki tenga un hijo, que pasara en este capitulo pronto lo van a descubrir**

**sesshy: vamos a poner a hiroki como un poco triste pero decidido a no destruir la relacion de nowaki y misaki**

**taisho: bien sesshy que me quieres decir**

**sesshy: bien taisho te aras cargo de esta encantadora historia**

**taisho: hablas en serio**

**sesshy: si en serio, tu te vas a ser cargo de junjou a new love y yo de un amor entre un blondies y un humano**

**taisho: te quiero eres la mejor **

**sesshy: lo se bueno te dejo para que hagas los capitulo de junjou a new love yo me voy a pensar un nuevo capitulo de un amor entre un blondies y un humano**

**taisho: te voy a extrañar **

**sesshy: yo tambien**

**taisho: junjou romantica no me pertenece yo solo los tomo prestado de su gran creadora ****Shungiku Nakamura **

******sesshy: la historia es completamente nuestra**

******taisho: esperamos que le guste el capitulo de hoy **

narra hiroki

despues de la fiesta y de la noticia que dio misaki y nowaki mi corazon se partio pero entendi que ellos se enamoraron y que ellos son felices no quiero destruir esa felicidad, asi que cuando akihiko me dejo en mi casa me despedid de el y me fui a mi departamento vi como el se fue al suyo, cuando abri la puerta del departamento me fui a mi cuarto y empece a empacar mis cosas, mañana me iba a vivir una nueva vida lejos de aqui, me fui a domir para mañana prepararme para irme

vamos con nuestra linda pareja

narra taisho

haruhiko y kurama felicitaron a nowaki y misaki por el embarazo. todos estan felices por los dos

kurama: y como van a llamar a su hijo - dijo kurama a la pareja de caados

misaki: aun no sabemos - dijo misaki a kurama

haruhiko: le voy ayudar con los gasto del bebe cuando nasca - dijo haruhiko a misami y nowaki

nowaki: no tiene que preocuparse haruhiko-san - dijo nowaki a haruhiko - nosotros podemos con los gasto

haruhiko: no tranquilo nowaki-san le voy a ayudar con los gasto cuando el bebe nasca a si para que ustedes no esten tan cansados - dijo haruhiko a los dos

misaki: esta bien haruhiko puedes ayudar - dijo misaki con una sonrisa

miyagi: valla se lo tenian bien guardadito - dijo miyagi abrazando a shinobu por la espalda

nowaki: decidimos no decir nada - dijo nowaki a sus amigo - queriamo decirlo en la fiesta

kurama: devieron de ver las cara que pusieron hiroki y akihiko cuando ustedes digeron que son parejas y estan esperando a un bebe - dijo kurama mostrando una sonrisa dina de youichi - era todo un poema pero me gusto mas la cara de akihiko no podia creer lo que pasaba

haruhiko: como dicen por hay nadien sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde - dijo haruhiko a todos y estuvieron de acuerdo - por que mejor no dejamos de hablar de ellos y continuamos con la fiesta

shinobu: me parece perfecto - dijo shinobu

la fiesta seguia, misaki y nowaki estaban sentados en la mesa hablando con el hermano de misaki que los felicito a los dos

misaki: nowaki me puedes traer chocolate - dijo misaki y todos soltaron una carcajada ya misaki empezo con sus antojo, nowaki se fue a buscar chocolate para su amado

miyagi: pobre nowaki ya misaki esta pesando con sus antojos de embarazo - dijo divertido miyagi

kurama: nowaki siempre a sido paciente - dijo kurama a todos - el puede soportar los 7 meses - dijo kurama

takahiro: yo no creo que pueda soportar los 7 meses, saben que cuando alguien se embaraza tiene antojos extraño y siempre cambia su estado de animo - dijo takahiro a todos

misaki: que quieres decir con eso - dijo misaki enojado con su hermano, en ese momento llego nowaki con los chocolates

nowaki: toma misa-chan - dijo entregandole los chocolates

misaki: donde estabas nowaki - dijo misaki llorando, todos vieron como misaki cambio su estado de animos

nowaki: te fui a buscar los chocolate - dijo nowaki tranquilo sabia que eran las hormonas que tenian a si a misaki, se sento en la silla que estaba al lado de misaki

misaki: no quiero que te vuelva a ir - dijo misaki sentandose en el regazo de nowaki y abrazandolo

nowaki: esta bien misaki no volvere a irme - dijo nowaki con una sonrisa calidad que tranquilizo a misaki

misaki: donde estan los chocolates - dijo misaki a su pareja

nowaki: en la mesa - dijo agarrando uno poniendole frente de misaki

misaki: yo no queria esto chocolate yo queria los chocolate con almendras - dijo enojado misaki, nowaki suspiro - quiero esos chocolate nowaki

nowaki: cuanto quieres - le pregunto nowaki a su pareja

misaki: quiero 10 - dijo misaki con una cara de inocencia, nowaki le dio un besos a sus cabello y se paro de nuevo a buscar chocolate con almendras

takahiro: vieron - dijo takahiro señalando a su hermano que comia los chocolate que le trajo a misaki

haruhiko: siento lastima por nowaki-san - dijo haruhiko y todos menos misaki que comia sus chocolate soltaron una carcajada

shinobu tuvo una idea maravillosa, sonrio malificamente los unicos que notaron la sonrisa fueron kurama,haruhiko,takahiro y nanami, se van a divertir lo que va a ser shinobu

shinobu; miyagi quiero decirte algo muy importante - dijo shinobu nervioso

miyagi: dime - dijo viendo como su niño estaba muy nervioso

shinobu: no se como decirte esto pero yo yo - dijo shinobu actuando nervioso, los otros querian soltar una carcajada ya sabia lo que va a decir shinobu

miyagi: dime shinobu-chin - dijo miyagi asustado

shinobu: miyagi vamos hacer padre - dijo shinobu con una sonrisa, miyagi abrio los ojos y se desmayo

todos: jajajajaja - todos soltaron la carcajada

nowaki: que haces? miyagi en el suelo - pregunto nowaki llegando con los chocolates de almendra - aqui esta los chocolates misaki - dijo dandole los chocolates a misaki que los agarro y empezo a comer

misaki: gracias mi amor - dijo besandolo en la mejilla

nowaki: de nada misa-chan - dijo nowaki sonriendo - ahora me van a contar por que miyagi esta en el suelo y desmayado? - dijo el y takahiro le conto lo que paso haciendo que nowaki soltara una carcajada - pobre miyagi

miyagi desperto y vio a su shinobu con una sonrisa traviesa y supo que fue una broma

miyagi: shinobu - dijo miyagi enojado

todos soltaron una carcajada, mientras tanto misaki seguia comiendo sus chocolates con almendra

**espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy y pobre de nowa-chan, bueno las hormonas de misaki van a volver loca un dia a nowaki XD no se ustedes que opinan y que les parecio la pequeña broma de shinobu**


	10. Chapter 10

**espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo que les tengo a ustedes, espero que lo disfruten aqui akihiko va a poner en marcha su plan. solo falta dos capitulos para llegar a el final de esta historia. aqui en este capitulo usami va a hacer algo malo a misaki y veremos que le va a hacer**

**hiroki: akihiko eres un desgraciado**

**akihiko: lo tengo que hacer misaki es mio y no dejare que ese doctor me lo quite **

**hiroki: bakahiro **

**taisho: calmate hiro-chan a la final misaki queda al lado de mi querido nowaki**

**akihiki: por que no te molesta que tu querido nowaki este con mi misaki**

**hiroki: no **

**taisho: viste debes aprender algo de hiroki, se que el esta enojado por dentro **

**hiroki: por lo menos falta dos capitulos para que se termine **

**akihiko: yo voy a quedar como el malo y tu **

**taisho: CALLATE NO PUEDES DECIRLO BAKAHIRO **

**hiroki: por fin alguien me comprende **

**akihiko: idiota **

**taisho: junjou romantica no me pertenece yo solo los uso para hacer esta linda historia**

**hiroki: espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy**

4 meses despues

misaki caminaba felizmente por las calles de tokio hacia la mansion usami, hace 3 dias supo cual es el sexo de su bebe, nowaki abrazo muy fuerte a misaki cuando supieron que van a tener un lindo niño, misaki esta muy feliz solo falta 3 meses para que su niño nazca para que lo tenga en sus brazos, su nowaki hoy le tocaba el turno de la mañana a si que fue a comprar unas cosas solo, se imaginaba como sera su niño tendra el cabello de nowaki y sus ojos o tendra su cabello y esos hermosos ojos que tiene nowaki, no sabe pero ya quiere que su hijo nazca para verlo estaba caminando felizmente cuando siente que alguien le tapa la nariz con algo y sus ojos se cierran, lo que no sabia misaki y muchos menos alguien es que akihiko estaba cargando a misaki, las personas se les quedaba mirando pero no izo nada pensaron que ellos dos eran "esposos" a si que no hiceron nada

3 horas despues

misaki abrio los ojos lentamente y recordo lo que paso y vio el cuarto esta no era su cuarto vio como la puerta se abria y vio a la persona que lo daño en frente suyo estaba ni mas ni menos que akihiko usami

misaki: usami - dijo misaki mirandolo a los ojos

usagi: como esta mi pequeño misaki - dijo caminando hacia misaki, misaki se paro de la cama y se alejo de el, usagi vio el estomago de misaki mas grande y supo que solo le faltaba 3 meses para que el hijo de el y de ese doctor naciera - misaki por que no vuelves con migo

misaki: yo no lo amo usted me traicono con hiroki - dijo misaki a usagi - yo ya encontre el amor en nowaki y lo amo a el

usagi tenia una aura oscura cuando misaki nombre que ama al doctor y que no lo ama a el mas y se acerco a misaki y le dio una cachetada. misaki llevo su mano a su mejilla izquierdda y vio con miedo a los ojos de usagi

usagi: misaki lo siento - dijo intentando acercarce pero el se apartaba - te comprare comida para que comas - dijo usagi saliendo de la habitacion

misaki se rescosto en la cama y empezo a llorar, algo o mejor dicho alguien golpeo a misaki en su barriga, misaki se llevo la mano a su barriga y vio que su hijo intentaba darle animos

misaki: hijo gracias - dijo limpiandose las lagrimas - hijo pronto tu papa se va a dar cuentas de que no estamos y pronto no va a buscar - le dijo a su hijo que le dio otra patada en su barriga - nowaki

2 dias despues

vamos con hiroki

narra hiroki

no puede ser, sabia que el idiota de akihiko aria algo a si, compre un boleto a japon ayer miyagi me dijo que misaki desaparecio que no sabia donde esta yo le dije que se quien lo tiene y se donde esta, el me dijo que se lo dijera le dije que no podia que era el unico que podia rescatar a misaki de akihiko, les dije a miyagi que fue akihiko quien lo secuestro y el muy idiota ayer me llamo y me conto donde tenia a misaki a si que compre un boleto de avion lo mas rapido a japon, gracias a dios el vuelo sale hoy en la noche mañana en la mañana llegare a japon y buscare a misaki, no dejare que que ese idiota arruine la felicidad de otras persona, no podia dormir no queria necesito estar despierto

a la mañana siguiente

no dormir nada en el avion por fin llegue a japon, hicieron todo lo que los aeropuertos hacen, despues de todo eso, me fui rapido a donde se encontraba el idiota de akihiko le pase un mensaje a miyagi y le dije que tengo que ir solo, yo soy el unico que puedo hacerme cargo del idiota de akihiko, me fui en taxi para la casa de campo de la familia usami hay es donde esta misaki

vamos con nuestro hermosos nowaki

narra nowaki

ha pasado 3 dias desde que misaki desaparecio, no se donde esta quiero saber, miyagi me dijo que le pasara un mensaje a hiro-san para saber donde estaba misaki, estaba caminando de un lado a otro, todos estaban aqui en la sala takahiro y su esposa nanami, miyagi y shinobu y kurama junto a haruhiko sama que abrazaba a kurama que lloraba y decia todo es mi culpa de vi estar mas pendiente, pero el no tiene la culpa, por fin hiro-san le contesto el mensaje a miyagi le dijo que no sabia donde estaba y tambien dijo quien lo secuestro fue akihiko todos nos quedamos impresionados le dije que preguntara donde tiene el contesto rapido y dijo que sabia donde podia estar, le dije que nos dijera pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue que hiroki dijera que el va a buscar a misaki, que es el unico que sabe donde esta y que no quiere a riesgar la vida de otra persona, me dijo que hiroki compro un boleto de avion lo mas rapido a japon y que llegaria, me lo dijo ayer, no queria dormir estaba muy preocupado por mi hijo y por mi misaki, dormir preocupado por mis los dos amores de mi vida, llego la mañana me desperte y no vi a mi lado a misaki y recorde que el idiota de akihiko lo secuestro, quieria a mi misaki y a mi hijo, todos nos quedamos en la mansion de haruhiko esperando que llegue hiroki, miyagi resivio un mensaje de hiroki y dijo que iba a donde estaba misaki dijo que llamaramos a la policia y que fueramos a la casa de campo de la familia usami, hay akihiko llevo a mi misaki y a mi hijo, todos fuimos para aya, yo me fui con haruhiko y kurama los otros se fueron en sus carros, miyagi llamo a la policia y le dio la direccion donde esta misaki. misaki hijo esperen que llegue a ya o espero que hiroki llegue, por favor que misaki y mi hijo este bien y que no le pase nada


	11. Chapter 11

**taisho: holas mis queridos lectores aqui le traigo el ultimo capitulo de junjou a new love espero que le guste el ultimo capitulo de esta hermosa historia ya voy a extrañar esta hermosa historia que escribir T-T, este es el ultimo capitulo lo unico que falta aqui es el epilogo que le voy a escribir el dia domingo, espero que le aya gustado esta historia de nowaki y misaki mi hermosa parejita**

**nowaki: no llores taisho-san **

**taisho: te voy a extrañar mucho nowaki**

**misaki: y sesshy?**

**taisho: sesshy esta en su cuarto llorando por que tambien lo va a extrañar a ustedes dos**

**akihiko: por fin se va a cabar esta histora**

**misaki: usted si es malo usami **

**akihiko: misaki yo **

**misaki: usted esta feliz pero nosotros estamos triste por que vamos a extrañar a nuestra querida sesshy-taisho usted debe estar triste por que no la vamos a ver mas **

**hiroki: yo voy a extrañarla mucho**

**sesshy: no quiero que te vallas misaki**

**taisho: yo tampoco quiero que te vallas nowaki, por que no se quedan los dos**

**sesshy: vamos a extrañar a todos menos a akihiko**

**akihiko: por que? a mi no me van e extrañar**

**taisho: claro que te vamos a extrañar pero mas extañaremos a misaki y a nowaki y todos por que le tenemos mas cariño**

**akihiko: mmm**

**sesshy: bueno junjou no me pertenece yo solo los uso para fines de lucro**

**taisho: esperamos que le guste el nuevo capitulo**

**nowaki: como las dos no pueden dejar de llorar este capitulo va a dedicado a todos los lectores que leen esta hermosa novela**

**misaki: empezamos con el capitulo**

narra misaki

an pasado 3 dias desde que akihiko me secuestro, 3 malditos dias que no veo a mi nowaki, 3 dias que estoy encerrado aqui, seguro nowaki me esta buscando dios por favor que me encuentre, akihiko esto 3 dias a intentado besarme pero yo me alejo y le dijo que quiero dormir que estoy cansado, el se aleja y me da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su propia cuarto, yo lloro esperando que alguien me encuentre, estoy en el cuarto solo cuando escucho un disparo, me levante de la cama, escucho una pelea y despues escucho unos pasos hacia mi que no sea akihiko dios que no sea, alguien abrio la puerta y no es akihiko es kamijou hiroki mi profesor de literatuta, el se agarra su hombro izquierdo y veo que tiene sangre me asuste y fui a verlo

hiroki: misaki estas bien - dijo hiroki-sensei a mi - vamonos antes de que despierte - me dijo a mi, los dos salimos del cuarto y vi akihiko tirado en el suelo vi a hiroki asustado - tranquilo no te are nada, solo esta incociente - me dijo a mi yo lo mire y vi en su rostro una mueca de dolor

misaki: estas bien hiroki-sensei - le pregunte a el vi en su izquierdo que la sangre recorria todo su brazo - por que me salvaste - le dije a el cuando por fin estamos afuera de la casa

hiroki: no queria que nowaki sufriera - dijo hiroki-sensei mirandome a los ojos

misaki: usted izo esto por nowaki - le pregunte a el y dio un suspiro

hiroki: si no quiero que el pierda a una persona especial - el me dijo - por eso me fui de japon, quiero que nowaki sea feliz con tigo por eso fue que me fui no queria arruinar su felicidad - el me dijo yo estaba llorando, hiroki-sensei por fin se dio cuenta de su error - algun dia ustedes dos me puedan perdonar

misaki: yo lo perdono hiroki - le dije a el y vi que sonrio - tenemos que llevarte a un hospital

hiroki: tranquilo ya viene la policia - el me dijo - yo los llame antes de venir aqui - el me dijo - y pude escuchar a la policia de lejos y a una ambulancia tambien la policia llego por fin y se bajaron

policia: donde esta - dijo un señor con una pistola

hiroki: esta adentro - dijo hiroki señalando con su mano derecha donde estaba akihiko

los policia fueron donde estaba akihiko y por fin llego la ambulancia y se bajaron 3 para medico y nos reviso a los dos vi que hiroki-sensei tenia una herida de bala en su hombro izquierdo, me senti culpable de que akihiko lo hiriera, el me dijo que no se sintiera culpable que lo izo por mi y escuche a nowaki

nowaki: MISAKI - grito nowaki y fue corriendo donde estaba misaki y hiroki y lo abrazo - misaki misaki estas bien - dijo besando su frente

misaki: todo fue gracias a hiroki-sensei que me salvo - dijo misaki señalando a hiroki que lo estaban tratando

nowaki: hiro-san - dijo nowaki preocupado por su ex pareja que lo mire y puso una sonrisa - gracias hiro-san

hiroki: de nada nowaki - dijo hiroki

llegaron los otros

takahiro: misaki - dijo abrazando a su hermano y vio a hiroki y le agradecio por a ver salvado a su hermano

miyagi: amorcito esta bien - le dijo a hiroki y lo abrazo por los hombros ocacionado que hiroki soltara un gemido de dolor

hiroki: SUELTAME IDIOTA - dijo hiroki soltandose del agarre de miyagi

takahiro: muchas gracias por a ver salvado a mi hermano - le dijo takahiro a hiroki que se sonrojo y dijo de nada

misaki: hiroki-sensei otra vez se va de japon - pregunto misaki a hiroki que lo miro

hiroki: no se tengo que recuperarme de esta herida que me izo el bakahiro - le dijo sonriendo a misaki

shinobu: ustedes no estaba en japon - dijo con una ceja alzada

hiroki: no solo me fui por un tiempo - dijo riendo

vieron a la policia sacar a akihiko que tenia las manos en la espalda y estaba despierto, akihiko miro a hiroki y despues miro a la pareja

akihiko: me la vas a pagar maldito hiroki - grito akihiko a hiroki que trago saliva, los policia lo metieron en el auto

hiroki: sera mejor que me valla del pais - dijo hiroki, todos los miraron

haruhiko: tranquilo akihiko va a pasar en prision toda su vidad - dijo haruhiko a hiroki

hiroki: eso me alegra un poco - dijo hiroki

medico: sera mejor que te llevemos al hospital para que te revisen la heridad - dijo un medico a hiroki que lo miro y dijo ol

hiroki: bueno nos vemos - dijo hiroki motandose en la ambulancia antes de que cerraran las puertas nowaki hablo

nowaki: te perdono hiro-san y espero que podamos ser buenos amigos - dijo nowaki a hiroki que sonrio

hiroki: tenlo por seguro nowaki - dijo hiroki y cerro la puerta de la ambulancia

nowaki: esto feliz de que este bien mi misaki - dijo besandolo

misaki: si y todo gracias a hiroki-sensei

3 meses despues

han pasado 3 meses desde que akihiko secuestro a misaki y desde que hiroki lo salvo, dentro de esos 3 meses todos perdonaron a hiroki y volvieron hacer como era antes, hiroki se volvio amigo de nowaki y misaki, hiroki no se fue por fin del pais el sigue estudiando en la misma universidad que antes estudiaba y sigue soportando a miyagi, han pasado 3 meses desde que sentensiaron a akihiko a prision no podra salir nunca de prision un gran alivio para todos, todo el mundo cuando supo lo que izo el escritor akihiko se quedaron con la boca abierta y no podia creer lo que izo el pero a la final lo aceptaron

misaki junto a su esposo y sus amigos estaban haciendo una parrilla cuando derepende a misaki le viene rompe la fuente, misaki esta con hiroki,nanami y shinobu hablando cuando misaki rompio la fuente

hiroki: que pasa misaki - dijo hiroki a su lado y vio que tenia una mueca de dolor

misaki: que le digan a nowaki que ya viene el bebe - dijo misaki a los 3

nanamo salio corriendo a avisarle

hiroki: shinobu prepara las cosas yo voy a llevar a misaki a abajo - dijo agarrando a misaki estilo de princesa y lo llevo donde estaban los otros, shinobu recogia todo lo necesario para la llegada del bebe - misaki resiste - dijo hiroki a su amigo, por fin llegaron a bajo y vieron a todos

nowaki: vamos al hospital - dijo nowaki y salieron de la casa - yo voy a manejar para llegar rapido - dijo nowaki y hiroki con ayuda de nowaki metieron a misaki en el auto

kurama: vamos haruhiko - dijo y los dos se montaron en sus autos

miragi: ustedes digan voy a esperar a shinobu que esta recogiendo lo necesario - le dijo a takahiro y a nanami que tambien se montaron en el auto y partieron al hospital

hiroki: vamos resiste misaki - le decia hiroki a su amigo - cuanto falta para llegar al hospital

nowaki: dos cuadras - dijo nowaki manejando mas rapido para llegar al hospiral

llegaron al hospital y ya habia medico esperando afuera con una camilla y hiroki puso a misaki hay y se lo llevaron a nowaki fue a parar e auto y vio a hiroki en la sala de espera, nowaki estaba muy nervioso caminaba de un lado a otro, los otros llegaron por fin y vieron a nowaki caminar de un lado a otro

hiroki: calmate nowaki el esta bien - dijo hiroki viendo caminar al menor

dos horas despuesx

doctor: los familiares de misaki kusama - dijo un doctor y nowaki lo reconocio era su antiguo senpai Naoki Tsumori (n/t: como no sale el nombre del senpai de nowaki le puse un nombre)

nowaki: como esta misaki Tsumori-senpai - dijo nowaki a su antiguio senpai que sonrio

tsumori: el esta bien y el niño esta bien - dijo tsumori a su antiguo alumno y vio en la silla a hiroki - hola hiroki como as estado

hiroki lo miro, nowaki alzo una ceja Tsumori siempre le gusta provocar a hiro-san pero esta vez no lo provoco

hiroki: bien - dijo mirando y vio que tsumori le dio una sonrisa, que izo que hiroki voltiara la mirada, nowaki sonrio y estaba seguro que ellos dos van a estar juntos - podemos ver a misaki

tsumori: claro sigamen - dijo dando una sonrisa y todos lo siguieron y entraron a una cuarto y vieron a misaki con su bebe en su brazos, nowaki se acerco a misaki y le beso en la frente

misaki: nuestro hijo el hermoso - dijo misaki y era verdad es muy hermoso tiene un mechon de cabello negro azulados y los ojos verdes, misaki se lo paso a nowaki para que lo cargara

nowaki: nuestro bebe es hermoso gracias misaki - dijo besandolo, todos miraron al bebe y era muy hermoso

hiroki: se parece a los dos - dijo hiroki sonriendo al bebe que le sonrio - y como lo van a llamar?

misaki: se llamara hiroki - dijo viendo a su antiguo maestro de literatura

nowaki: no te molesta verdad hiro-san - dijo nowaki a hiroki

hiroki: no - dijo hiroki viendo al pequeño hiroki

misaki: hiroki-san quieres cargarlo - le dijo con una sonrisa, todos estaban sorpendido

hiroki: claro - dijo el nowaki le paso al pequeño hiroki a hiro-san para que lo cargara, hiro-san lo miro y tiene mucho parecido a nowaki y misaki - se parece mucho a ustedes

takahiro: mi pequeño sobrino nacio - dijo feliz takahiro, hiroki se lo paso al hermano de misaki para que lo cargara - hola hiroki yo soy tu tio

kurama: felicidades chicos - dijo kurama que les sonrio a la feliz pareja, el niño empezo a llorar queria comer takahiro se lo paso a su hermano para que le diera comida, misaki empezo a darle comida al pequeño hiroki

nanami: como te sientes misaki - le pregunto a misaki

misaki: un poco cansados - dijo misaki a nanami

shinobu: aqui estan las cosas misaki - dijo shinobu dejando las cosas en el mueble

miyagi: bueno nosotros los dejamos solo que descanse - dijo miyagi y salio junto a shinobu

takahiro: nos vemos mañana misaki, nowaki y el pequeño hiroki -dijo a los 3 y salio con su esposa

hiroki: bueno yo me voy adios chicos y felicidades - dijo hiroki y le sonrio a misaki

misaki: adios hiroki-san gracias por todo - dijo dandole una sonrisa

hiroki sonrio y salio del cuarto y camino tranquilamente y vio rescostado en la pared al antiguo sensei de nowaki

tsumori: quieres ir el viernes a comer con migo - dijo tsumori a hiroki que se sorprendio

hiroki: bueno no tengo nada que hacer - dijo hiroki mirandolo

tsumori: paso por tu casa a las 7 te parece - le dijo tsumori

hiroki: ok - dijo hiroki y vio como tsumori se fue y el se quedo parado pensando

tal vez me vuelva a enamorar - penso hiroki con una sonrisa - pero esta vez no va a volver a pasar - dijo y salio del hospital y se fue a su casa manaña empezaba otro dia

misaki y nowaki esta en el cuarto tranquilos, todos se fueron a sus casa a descansar tranquilamente, mañana seria un nuevo dia

nowaki: misaki te amo - dijo besando a su esposo

misaki: yo tambien te amo nowaki - dijo correspondiendo el beso de su esposo - eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida

nowaki: tu y nuestro pequeño hiroki son lo mas maravillosos del mundo - dijo nowaki besando la frente de su pequeño hijo

misaki se quedo dormido con su pequeño hiroki a su lado y nowaki los veia dormir y piensa que es la persona que tiene mucha suerte, tiene a misaki y a su hijo, tiene amigos y es feliz

"siempre las traiciones duelen al principio con el tiempo y pasar de los años van olvidando las traiciones, cuando olvidas las traiciones encuentras un nuevo amor y una nueva esperanza de volver a sentir amor. algunas personas del pasado intenta recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo pero a la final se dan cuenta de que es muy tarde para recuperar el amor que esa persona tenia para ellos, lo unico que tiene que seguir es adelante y dejar ser feliz a las personas que aman y encontrar el amor de nuevo y no dejar lo que paso antes vuelva a suceder. por que el amor siempre veces todas las barreras"

**fin **

**espero que le aya gustado el ultimo capitulo de junjou a new love solo me falta el epilogo y termino esta hermosa historia que e escrito y que ustedes disfrutaron en leer , espero que les aya gustado el ultimo capitulo, are una secuela de junjou a new love espero que le guste la secuela , bueno se despide sesshy-taisho nos veremos en el epilogo hasta pronto**

**¿reviews? **


	12. Chapter 12

**gracias por leer esta historia y gracias por los comentarios les dejo las caracteristica de los hijo de cada pareja espero que le guste los hijo de cada pareja **

**Hiroki Kusama**

**característica: tiene el cabello negro azulado u azul marino con un leve flequillo que no alcanza sus ojos, su ojos son de color verdes, su piel es de color morena, su nariz es fina, el es alto**

**edad: 18 años**

**madre: Misaki Kusama**

**padre: Nowaki Kusama**

**hermano menor: Satoshi Kusanma**

**tios: Takahiro Takahashi y Nanami Takahashi**

**primo: Mako Takahashi**

**amigos: Obito Tsumori**

**Maru You,**

**pareja: ****Ryu Usami**

**le gusta ayudar a las personas,es muy bueno, es un chico amable, quieres muchos a sus padres y le gusta fastidiar a su padrino hiroki tsumori y siempre esta alegre, quiere ser un gran musico, siempre le gusta estar con sus amigos, le gusta proteger a su hermano pequeño no le gusta las personas que dañan a otros, sabe la historia de sus padres, siempre le a gustado la musica desde que era un niño, le gusta leer mangas, le gusta divertirse, le gusta hacer bromas a hiroki mayor y a shinobu, su novio es ****Ryu Usami, estudia para ser cantante y admira mucho a su padrino hiroki tsumori aunque no lo demuestre lo quiere mucho**

**Satoshi Kusama**

**caracteristica: tiene el cabello castaño oscuro largo con flequillo, sus ojos son de color orbes azules grandes, su piel es como la de su papa, su nariz es como la de su mama y no es muy alto**

**edad: 14 años**

**madre: Misaki Kusama**

**padre: Nowaki Kusama**

**hermano mayor: Hiroki Kusama**

**tios: Takahiro Takahashi y Nanami Takahashi**

**primo: Mako Takahashi**

**amigos: ****yuto Tsumori**

**Hyô Usami**

**pareja: ****Masaru You ****  
**

******le gusta divertirse con sus amigos, es muy sociable, es igual que su hermano le gusta ayudar a las personas, siempre le gusta cuando su madre le cuenta la historia como se conocieron el y nowaki y admira mucho a hiroki mayor, un dia cuando el tenia 6 años le dijo a hiroki tio demonio causando que todos soltara una carcajada, no le agradas las personas que intenta separar a otras personas, odia a las personas que son malas, le gusta muchos los mangas y quiere ser escritor de mangas, y su novio es ****Masaru You, esta en el instituto**

**Obito Tsumori**

**caracteristica: tiene el cabello como su padre y sus ojos son de color castaño oscuro, tiene la nariz de su padre, tiene la estatura de su madre y el mismo color de piel que su madre**

**edad: 17 años**

**madre: Hiroki Tsumori**

**padre: Naoki Tsumori**

**hermano menor: YutoTsumori**

**amigos: Hiroki Kusama**

**Ryu Usami**

**pareja: ****Maru You****  
**

**le gusta divertirse, le gustar estar con sus amigos, es muy sociable, sabe la historia de su madre y despues como se enamoro de su padre y le gusta mucho el futbol americano, quiere ser el mejor jugador de futbol americano, tiene el caracter de su madre y protege a su hermano pequeño, no le gusta que se metan con sus amigos ni con su familia, las persona les tiene miedo cuando saben quien es su mama y salen corriendo, siempre le causa gracia, quiere muchos sus padres, tiene una beca deportiva para el futbol americano**

**Yuto Tsumori**

**caracteristica: tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos de su padre, tiene la nariz de su madre y tiene la piel de su padre**

**edad: 12 años**

******madre: ****Hiroki Tsumori**

******padre: ****Naoki Tsumori**

******hermano mayor: Obito ****Tsumori**

**amigos:**

**Satoshi Kusama**

**Masaru You**

**********pareja: ****Hyô Usami**

**le gusta leer, la musica, es muy callado, le gusta estar con sus amigos y e igual que su hermano conoce la historia de su madre y como se enamoro de su padre, le gusta escribir, es muy amable, quiere ser un policia, admira al amigo de su madre misaki, no le gusta las persona que miente que engaña y que son malas con otras, siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a las personas, estudia con Satoshi en el mismo instituto**

**Ryu Usami**

**caracteristica: su cabello es negro como la noche y sus ojos son grises, tiene la piel de su madre y la nariz de su padre**

**edad: 17 años**

**madre: Haruhiko Usami**

**padre: Kurama Usami**

**********************hermano menor: ****************Hyô Usami**

**tio: Akihiko Usami (preso)**

**abuelo: Fuyuhiko Usami**

**prima: Kaoruko Usama**

**pareja: Hiroki Kusama**

**amigos: ****Obito Tsumori**

**Maru You,**

**es serio, le gusta leer, le gusta pasar con sus amigos, odia a su tio akihiko por lo que le izo a los padre de su pareja y a la mama de su amigo. le gusta que hiroki toque musica, admira mucho al maestro de su padre, es muy celoso no le gusta que se le acerque a su pareja y no le gusta que lastimen a su hermano pequeño, no le gusta las personas como su tio que son malas, estudia para ser un medico como nowaki y naoki, quiere ser un gran medico para ayudar a las personas**

**Hyo Usami**

**caracteristica: tiene el cabello negro como su padre y tiene los ojos azules, tiene la piel de su padre y la nariz de su madre**

**edad: 13**

**************************************madre: ************************Haruhiko Usami**

**************************************padre: ************************Kurama Usami**

**************************************tio: ****************************************Akihiko Usami (preso)**

**************************************abuelo: ****************************************Fuyuhiko Usami**

**************************************prima: ****************************************Kaoruko Usama**

**amigos:**

**Satoshi Kusama**

**Masaru You**

**pareja: Yuto Tsumori**

**es muy alegre, es muy buena persona, le gusta hacer bromas a todos, es muy celoso con su pareja Yuto Tsumori, le gusta cuando el maestro de su padre viene de visita aprende mucho de el, su madre no le gusta que el venga siempre se lo dice a su papa, sabe la historia de la mama de su pareja y la historia de los padres de su amigo, odia a su tio por lo que le izo a la familia de su amigo y a la madre de su pareja. siempre tiene una sonrisa, ama la comida de misaki y quiere a toda su familia, no le gusta las persona como su tio que lastiman a personas, y siempre anda manipulando a las personas como el maestro de su papa, quiere ser modelo, estudia en el mismo instituto que sus dos amigos**

**Maru You**

**caracteristica: su cabello es castaño claro tirado en rubio y sus ojos son de color azulados oscuros, tiene la piel como su madre y la nariz de su padre y es alto como su padre**

**edad: 16 años**

**madre: Shinobu You**

**padre: Miyagi You**

**hermanos menor: Masaru You**

**tia: Risako**

**amigos: Hiroki Kusama**

**Maru You,**

**pareja: Obito Tsumori**

**le gusta fastidiar a yuto tsumori, es una persona divertidad le gusta que su tia le traiga regalo, conoce la historia de la mama de su pareja y tambien conoce la historia de los padres de sus amigos, siempre le gusta hacer bromas a todos, siempre le gusta hablar y siempre aprender cosas nuevas y le gusta estar con sus amigos y siempre se rie por la cara que pone su papa cuando ve la comida de su mama, le gusta proteger a su hermano pequeño y es muy pero muy celoso con su pareja, estudia para ser arquitecto**

**Masaru You**

**caracteristica: tiene el cabello negro sus ojos son de color grisaceo, tiene la piel como su padre y la nariz de su madre y saco la estatura de su madre**

**edad: 15**

**madre: Shinobu You**

**padre: Miyagi You**

**hermano mayor: Maru You**

**tia: Risako**

**amigos: **

**yuto Tsumori**

**Hyô Usami**

**pareja: satoshi**

**le encanta pasar con satoshi, le gusta leer, le gusta la comida de su mama, su papa siempre le cuenta que su mama siempre cocinaba horrible, le gustar estar con sus amigos, no le gusta que su hermano lo protega muchom es celoso con su pareja no le gusta que se le acerque mucho y sabe toda la historia de los padre de su pareja y la historia de la mama de su amigo, siempre se la pasa fastidiando a yuto, siempre le encanta hacer bromas a yuto. siempre le encanta leer y escuchar musica y siempre lee los mangas que hace su pareja, el quiere estudiar para ser actor, estudia en el mismo instituto que yuto, hyo y su pareja**


End file.
